


NoctisxPrompto SmuttyHangover

by OtakuAnimeKissXx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, graphic smut, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAnimeKissXx/pseuds/OtakuAnimeKissXx
Summary: WARNING 18+. Do not READ if under 18. Viewer Discretion is advised.When 20 year old Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis, goes over to his best friend Prompto's house for a "sleepover". They drink a little too much and things~ start to heat up between them two, and I mean in a hot smutty way. Noctis is going to marry his beloved Lunafreya in 2 months, but whatever happens over at Prompto's house can change Noct's plans up until the day of his Wedding. Friends with Benefits until Noct gets married is the deal. But will they keep it a secret and not get caught? And will feelings start to arise? What is it that you want?





	1. Morning

Morning

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**7:00am**

Friday morning and the light shines through the beautiful streets of Insomnia, all the way to the Citadel, where there lies Noctis's home. Noctis, the prince of Lucis, prince of the city of Insomnia, son of King Regis and next heir to the throne.

Its a beautiful day, and the birds are singing. Palace staff, guards and glaives get ready for their normal routines for the day. And as everyone gets ready and on with their duties, there lies through the quiet, peaceful halls a room undisturbed for now. And in that room lies the 20 yr old prince wbo is sleeping peacefully with the sheets covering his whole body up until his head. It isn't when his sleep is disturbed with the alarm going off in his phone. Thankfully it was on vibrate and not on full volume. He groans and annoyingly takes the sheets off from his head slowly.

Noctis looks up and stares at the ceiling in his own thought. His phone still vibrating next to him near the lamp.

He then turns to the phone and stares at it annoyingly.  
"..............."  
He slowly gets up and grabs his phone to dismiss the alarm.

[ **7:03am** ]

"7 huh?................" he whispers to himself. He sighs tiredly and gets ready to take a shower.

Noctis wasn't much of an early bird but he was trying to make it into a habit for it wasn't long until him and Lunafreya his charming beloved bride-to-be were going to get married and start a new life together. He wanted to wake up early to see her sleeping face and be worthy of her. Become a true king, and not a lazy bun. But the wedding won't be until 2 months, so he had all that time to get his butt together.

But now he just wanted to take a shower. Lucky for him he had his own bathroom in his room. Well he WAS the prince.

Noctis went inside the restroom and closed the door behind him. He started stripping down his clothes. And placing them in the counter. First his black sweat pants and then his black t-shirt revealing his well defined toned abs. He finished stripping down until he was butt naked. He started the water and once it was warm he got in.

He stood under the shower head and let the water fall down his head down his whole body. He placed his left hand in the wall in front him. He started to rub his body with soap, from his neck down his chest and abs. He rubbed all over and washed himself, feeling his whole body with his right hand and removing the soap while the water fell on his body. After washing his hair, he was pretty much done but not before jerking off first, might as well. Noct grabbed his balls and messaged them and then he slowly and softly grabbed his penis and stroked it.

".....haa...ngh....haa" Noct panted. He moved his hand as sensual as possible to feel pleasure.  
" ah~~~ haa...." he moaned quitely and cutely. He rested his head in the wall in front of him his pants grew louder and irregular.

"Haa...haa..a.....lu..na.......fu..k.....ngh" he stroked faster, the water still running down his head and down his back.  
"Faster........ohh....LUNA....haaa...feel....ss.....good~~ aahhh~~" Noctis was increasing more momentum and his legs were getting weak.

" aaahh.....LuNAAHHH" Noctis cummed. He catched his breath and cleaned himself.

He grabbed his towel and dryed himself with it before putting the towel around his waist. He got off the shower and went towards the mirror where a hair dryer awaited him. He took it and started drying his hair. When finished he stared at himself in the mirror, with both his hands at the counter.

"Just 2 months and we'll be together like we wanted it............not long before I hold you into my arms. ... .. I love you Luna"

He looked down right on time to see he had received a message on his phone.

"Hmm"

[  
  Prompto:  
Hey buddy!!! Hope you're awake.  
I was thinking if you would like to sleepover at my place today. Play video games, king's night~, see a movie, talk, probably even drink a little as well....even though I'm not a drinker. You know it won't be like today once you get married my friend :D. Tell me what you think.  
]

Noct giggled and texted back.

______________________________________  
[

Noctis:  
Yeah why not?

Prompto:  
Wohooo!!! Yes!!! I will get ready and go to the store to buy some snacks then.

Noctis:  
I'm getting ready as well, be there at 10am. See ya

Prompto:  
You bet!!  
]

______________________________________

He went to his room and walked towards his closet where he grabbed his steel gray shirt with skull prints. With that he put on black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles. On top of that he put on a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets. He kept it unzipped and the tag on the zipper also has a small skull. He also put on a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand.

Once ready, he got his phone and car keys to his Audi R8 Star of Lucis. The only one in the world. He left his room, closing the door behind him.

9:20am

Noctis walked down the palace halls, looking around and greeting the palace staff when encountering one. Once he reached the elevator he was about to press the elevator button when he heard a group of people, ruling counsil members, coming out of a room not too far from him. Amongs them was his father, King Regis. 

Noct waited and stared at them.

The group of council members bowed to King Regis and left. Leaving Noct and King Regis alone in the hall. King Regis turned to Nocts direction and his face turned bright with happiness.

"Noctis!"  
"....dad" he whispered to himself.  
King Regis walked closer to him and Noct did the same.  
"Good morning, are you heading out?"  
"Yeah, I'm staying over at Prompto's house tonight. He invited me over. Said it wouldnt be easy going once I get married."  
"...yeah haha...Prompto, I never really had a conversation with him but he seems like a fun lad. I'm glad you found a friend like him. He seems to care a lot for you"  
"...yeah...but how do you know?"  
"I know...I got Ignis keeping me up to date on your daily life"  
Noct smiles and giggles.  
"Well, you can say that again."  
Both of them laugh.  
"..sorry I haven't been with you lately Noct."  
"Don't worry, you won't loose me for this..........Well I will be heading out now"  
Noct turns to the elevator and presses the button to which the elevator door opens. Once he hops in, he turns around to look at his dad.

"Take care, my son"

"You too....dad" he says before the elevator door closes.

Once he got outside in the Citadel, his car was already waiting for him to take her for a spin. He walked down the stairs and walked towards his car.  
"What a beauty" he muttered.  
"Good morning, Prince Noctis" The guard greeted him with the car door open for him to go in.

"Morning" Noctis waved and got in. He put in the keys and turned on the car. Leaving behind the citadel, and driving off to Prompto's place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________  
> Ok so I'm new at this. And I don't know if this is good. This story I actually have it posted first in Wattpad and it's receiving a good response. So I decided to posted it here because I am afraid Wattpad will take it down for how vulgar it can get. It contains pictures at times and a lot of people contribute in building up the story through their reviews too. I hope I could have some reviews here. This is an on going story and if you want to check it out on Wattpad, my user name is OtakuAnimeKissXxFFXV and the story goes by the same name. Ill ask your opinion in the next chapter.


	2. Prompto's House

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smut WARNING!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**9:50am**

 

Brrum brrum  
Noctis's phone rings

￼Noctis gets his phone from the passengers seat without taking his eyes off the road.

￼"Yeah?"

" _Hey buddy! You coming?"_  
"On my way"  
" _Oh right! So excited....hey you mind picking me up at the store near my house, the one a few blocks away? The Enix one._ "  
"..."  
" _Got more stuff on my hands than I thought I would haha_ "  
"Sure, be there in about 3 minutes. Im close by."  
" _Ok! I'll be waiting_ "

**_End phone call._ **

After 3 minutes of driving past the beautiful streets of Insomnia and straight to Prompto's neighborhood, Noctis arrived on time to find Prompto coming out of the store.  
"He sure got a lot of stuff" Noctis giggled getting out of the car.

￼He ran towards Prompto to help him with the snacks.

"Hey! Long time no see my friend"  
Prompto starts, 2 brown plastic bags filled with chips and cookies in his hands.

"Pfft, its only been 2 days" Noctis smirks, grabbing the extra bags that layed at Prompto's feet.

"AND?..Still!...you got me alone with nothing to do, so~bored" He pouts and starts walking towards the car.

Noct gets up with the bags and turns around to head to the car.

"Don't know what you would do without me" Noct says.

Prompto opens the passengers seat and throws in the bags inside. While Noctis goes to the drivers side and does the same.  
"No my friend, I don't know what YOU'LL do without ME" He signals Noctis then to himself. Both get in the car and put on their seatbelts.   
Noctis turns on the engine and drives off to Prompto's house.

￼

.... 

 

"So....nice car" Prompto says while munching on some potato chips he just bought.   
"How come.. I've never seen it before~?"  
"Well I just got it a few months ago but never had the chance to drive it. Always with the regalia."  
"Hmm."  
"hey, no diet? You're gonna finish all our snacks."  
"nope not today~. Besides I got More in the bag. No worries."  
"......"  
"How you feel now that you're getting married~ excited?"  
"Sure"  
"What?! Sure? I'd be pretty excited myself if it was someone like Lunafreya."  
"Well just.....nervous"  
"Nervous?!....well...that's expected from you"  
"What?"  
"Hey were here!!"

They had just arrived at Prompto's house and Noct parked his car outside Prompto's house. He lived in Insomnia’s downtown area ( loosely based on the Tokyo war of Shinjuku. While the high-rise districts where nobles like Lunafreya reside do appear more akin to a fantasy setting, the residential areas could easily be mistaken for today’s Tokyo.) but that didn't bother Noct one bit.

Both got the stuff out of the car and went to the door where Prompto took out his keys and opened it.   
"Come on in~ your highness"  
"....its...clean" Noct muttered.  
"Yeah" Prompto layed down the stuff in the kitchen table, not too far from the door, followed by Noct.   
"Got to do it myself since I live alone"  
Next to the table on the right was a nice small kitchen and to the left was a couch and a nice TV and a TV stand. Passing the kitchen led to three rooms.   
"Didn't you have a cat?"  
"Oh, haha yeah it ran away again"  
"..." Noct looked at Prompt who was smiling and scratching his neck.  
"It'll come back"   
Prompto started taking the stuff out of the bags and spreading them across the table. Noctis in his world, was staring at Prompto. He hadn't realized how handsome Prompto was.

Shouldnt he have a girlfriend by now.

Noctis thought, before snapping into reality and helping Prompto put some snacks away for later on.

"Is this?.......beer?"  
"..huh?...oh yeah"  
"But we don't drink"  
"Pfft what do you mean we don't drink? Of course we do, but only one. We should try a few more, because we won't be hanging out like this once you get married." Prompto points out.  
"Well, you got a point"

**10:40am**

"So we got all day, what you want to do?"  
"Well I honestly don't feel like going outside, I'd prefer to spend time with you here" Noct anwered.

"So...that means"  
"KINGS NIGHT!!" Both exclaim.

 

**7:00pm**

"Wohohoo I can't believe we played all day. You're good!"  
"I know..I'm awesome"  
Both were now sitting in the kitchen table talking. The only light in the house came from the Kitchen. They'd just finished playing and thought that it was enough already. They had seen a movie in between but all day was mostly playing.  
"I bet she thinks the same of you" Prompto teases him.  
"Haha, I don't know about that, but I guess she does"  
"Haha, confident aren't we?" both giggle.  
"Not really" Noct says, both get a little serious.  
"...." Prompto starts playing with his hands.  
"Prompto?"  
"Yeah"  
"What about you? Anyone you interested right now?"  
"Uhmm..No" Prompto sighs and leans back in his chair.   
"No, not right now" he states again.  
"Hmm" Noct nods.  
"I haven't found the right one"  
"I'm sure you'll find one"  
"Well I hope its soon, cuz you know I've been feeling weird lately"  
"Weird?"  
"Yeah like...well" Prompto gets up and heads to the refrigerator and grabs two beers for both him and Noct.  
"Thanks" Noct says while grabbing the beer handed to him.  
Prompto leans back to his seat and both open up their beer and take a drink.  
"So?"  
"Well I don't know how to describe it, every time I see a hot chick I have this twitch and weird sensation in my..you know?"  
"Oh right"  
"It kind of feels good but it hurts, I don't know what it is."  
"Wait what? Prompto the outgoing, happy, kind of looks like a playboy guy does not know what that is?"  
"What is?"  
"Dude, You're just horny"  
"Horny?"  
"Yeah,...don't tell me you don't know what horny means"  
"No..I do know what horny and all that means but I had never felt that before...so that's what it was"  
"So how do you deal with it"  
"Well I just look away or leave in hopes that it stops"  
Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe its because he had been always alone so he had not had the proper guidence. Ignis and Gladio were there to guide Noct but Prompto, he had no one.  
"Well when you feel that, you can't let it in. You have to go to the restroom and take care of it"  
"Take care of it?"  
Noct was blushing a little. He couldn't believe he was telling this to Prompto.  
"Masturbate"  
"Masturbate?"  
Was this guy serious?! At this point Noct and Prompto had drank 3 cans of beer. They weren't good drinkers so it could be said that they were drunk but not too drunk to not know what they were doing. They would eventually remember this in the morning. They were not extremely drunk.  
Noct got up from his seat across from Prompto. He walked around the table and sat next to Prompto. He scooted close to him so he was near his face.  
"Well masturbate is basically using your hands to massage your...well that..that way you feel good and release"  
"Hmm......I think I get it......hmm ..no...I....nevermind I don't, how?" Prompto stared at Noct confused. Their faces a few inches away from each other.  
"Ugh, please don't make me do it, look it up on YouTube"  
"Wait, what? masturbating?"  
"Yeah"  
"......." Prompto had no idea at all and he didn't really like the idea. And Noct thought so too. Eventually Prompto would be lazy and will never look it up.  
".....ok...I'll show you" Noct whispered to him.

"Uh..ok" Prompto was feeling nervous.   
Noct took out his phone and searched through google and looked up any sexy girl pictures. Once he had one he showed it to Prompto.  
"......this one?"  
"Uh..yeah....I just felt it again" he gasped.  
"Ok" Noctis whispered turning off his phone. He placed one hand over Prompto's shoulder and half faced him, scooting next to him.   
"Ok...you just..."  
Noct unzipped his jeans slowly, blusing at this action. For some reason Noct was getting hot inside himself. Prompto gulped.  
Onced unzipped he saw that Prompto had a buldge already.  
"You really need to let it all out"  
"Oh...I guess I've kept it all in?"  
"Yeah"  
Noct got closer to his face and both stared at each others eyes. Noct looked at him and Prompto gave him a look that he can keep going. Noct slowly touched the fabric of his underwear earning a gasp from Prompto.  
"Haa...Noct" he gasped grabbing the table with his left hand the right hand on Noctis's laps.  
"....." Noct started massaging him and that earned pants from Prompto.   
"Ahh....haa" Prompto was squirming in his seat. Not long was it that Noct felt that the fabric was getting wet of Precum. Noct then lowered Prompto's underwear to reveal a good size swollen length ready to explode.   
"Wait....what are you doing?"  
"This is what you're supposed to do" Noct whispered in his ear. Prompto's eyes half shut, gasping for air. Noct couldn't believe he was getting horny as well by just seeing Prompto and touching him. But he was gonna marry Luna, he loved Luna. He shouldnt be doing this. But this was to help a friend. But still he couldnt....

Noct grabbed Prompto's full length earning a moan and gasp from Prompto.  
"Ahh~ Noct...haa.....its not...right"   
Noct's cheecks were red and his eyes were staring at Prompto with pleasure. Noct starting stroking Prompt's wet member. Faster and faster. Pre cum dripping.  
Noct got up from his chair and sat on top of Prompto's laps never letting go of Prompto's member and stroking it.  
"Noct?' Prompto whined with pleasure.  
"Prompto.." Noctis breathed.  
Noct wrapped one arm around Prompto's neck and got close to his face. Their lips touching each other, feeling their breaths but never locking lips. With his right hand, he stroked Prompt's length with more speed than before. All you could hear in the house was the low sound of the TV playing a movie, the sound of precum and heavy pants.   
"Ahh .NOCT! I...am gonna...I think Im ALMOST THERE!"  
"Youre gonna cum"  
"Cum?....NOC- NOCT!!!HAAA!!" Prompto came after and alot, he shivered violently then stopped. When Prompto regained his breath he looked up Noctis who was looking at him with Lustful eyes.  
"Noct..." Prompto whispered.  
"....."  
"......"  
Noctis showed a face of pain but at the same time as if he needed more. Prompto slowly stood up, Noctis getting off Prompto's lap. Noct stood up, table behind him. Prompto got up and checked Noctis out. Thankfully, he hadn't dirtied Noctis clothes with his release. Without letting go of each others gaze, Noct placed both hands behind him in the table to sustain him and looking at Prompto with pain, lust and sadness.

￼Prompto got closer to Noctis just a few centimeters from each others face. Prompto pressed himself to Noct. Both breathing into each others mouths. Not to be confused with kissing. Prompto held Noctis shoulders with both hands and looked at Nocti's lips with pain. Noct looked at Prompto's lips with eyes of lust and pain as well. 

"Noct...I.....I'm sorry..."  
".........no....I'm sorry.....but.......I.....don't know.........I just.....why?"  
"Sorry that I made you do it" he whispered.  
"No...I mean why? Do I feel this way?"  
"......"  
"........gghhh...hgg.....I love Luna" Noctis quietly and silently started to sob, bringing up both his hands to Prompto's hands that were grabbing his shoulders.  
"Why Im I feeling this sensation of lust for you?"  
".........." Prompto leaned forward and kissed Noct in the neck.  
"Haaa.....why I'm I ... Not grossed out?" Noct gasped and cried silently.  
"Im sorry, I don't know why I feel this way as well" Prompto said between kisses he placed in Noctis neck.   
Prompto kissed his jaw then stepped back a little to look at Nocts face. Noct had few tears falling down his cheeks but the lust in his eyes no one could take away. Prompto got closer to his face and both their lips locked together.   
"Mmmh...aahh" they kissed. Soon it turned out into an intense makeup session with both their tongues interwining with each other. Prompt grabbed Nocts hips and Noct cupped Prompto's face with his hands. Prompto had his whole body pressed to Noctis. Gaining their breath every now and then. Prompto started unzipping Noct's black trousers (sweat pants/jeans) without breaking the kiss. Both stopped to grab air. But Prompto was fast and cupped Noctis's groin.  
"Ngh" Noctis moaned. Prompto learned quick.   
"How did it come to this?" Prompto whispered to Noctis, brushing his lips with Noct's.  
"....haa"   
Prompto slowly got in his knees and took out Noct's full member to which Prompto took in whole with his mouth.

￼This guy....... he learns quick aahh~~

 **7:40pm**  
........

**7:41pm**

______________________________________  
Ok so yeah as I said when I say smut, its smut but this is just getting started. Tell me if its too much. Do you like it? Was it too fast? Next chapter will be some real smut and worry between Prompto and Noct. What is to happen next?

 


	3. Pure Fucking Pleasure

  
**This guy....... he learns quick aahh~~**

**7:40pm**   
**........**

**7:41pm**

________________________________

**7:43pm**

  
Noctis was feeling so good and feeling Prompt's hot mouth take in his length more by the second. Noctis was grabbing Prompto's blonde smooth sexy hair and tugging it a little with every stroke Prompto gave.

"Oh~.....haaa.....hmmmm" Noct moaned, gasped and bit his bottom lip.  
"Haaa.....Aah~ Prom-"  
Prompt grabbed Noctis's length and pumped up and down while sucking the tip of his member and swirling his tongue around it.  
This caused Noct to gasp out loud, his eyes opening wide then back to half shut. His mouth open, gasping for air. He quickly grabbed the table behind him with both his hands for support. He couldn't feel his legs and he felt like he would collapsed at any moment. Prompto noticed and without stopping sucking bis member he grabbed Noctis' hips firmly so he wouldn't fall. Noctis couldn't take it anymore, it just felt too good.  
Prompto sucked and continued to sucked him off.

Why?I can't believe I'm doing this....it just feels so good. It feels so different than when I'm jerking off by myself. This is wrong but just for pleasure right now, just for........aah~

Noctis thought to himself but was brought back to reality when he felt Prompt's teeth lightly scrape his length.

"Hmm.." Noct suppressed a moan. His face looking up to the ceiling, and his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Not long was that Noct began to fall down slowly. Prompto stopped sucking and saw him sit down in the floor. He didn't leave Noct any second to recover before pushing him down, spreading his legs and beginning to suck again.   
Both of them under the table now.   
"Prompto..aah..st...stop....haa" Noct tried to get him off him but Prompto hit his hand away. Prompto let go of his member and quickly rose up to his face. Their lips hovered over each others and both felt their breaths warm up their mouths.

"Does it feel good?"Prompto moaned, looking at Nocts's eyes with lust and stroking his member fast.  
"Prompto Im gonna" Noctis moaned and struggled for his breath. It looked like he wanted to cry, he was feeling so good, his chest grew big with every breath he took. Noct was squirming beneath Prompto.And Prompto didn't take his eyes off him.   
"Haa........AAHHH~~" Noct cummed a few seconds later.

Both looked at each other, noses touching each other, lips hovering over each other, breathing heavily and once in a while Prompto licked seductively Nocts's upper lip and bit his bottom lip.

Without moving, Prompto unzipped his jeans with one hand and quickly pulled down his jeans and underwear. Revealing his throbbing wet member. He then lowered Noctis's jeans and lowered them down to his knees.

"What...what are you doing?"Noct panicked. Prompto got close to Noctis and kissed him. Lips swirling inside each others mouth.

"Mmh..muah" both part lips and Nocts looks at him.  
"Don't worry we won't go that far." Prompto whispered to his ears. Noct looked at him with relief.   
"...."  
"But I need to feel you with mine"  
"With....mine"Noct silently questioned.

Prompto then placed his member on top of Noctis's member and Prompto placed both his hands over Noct's shoulders. He placed his head in Nocts's neck.  
"Haa.....this feels so good. You are already throbbing" Prompto breathed into his neck.  
Prompto then started to slide his body up, then down. He was humping Noctis. He was massaging Noctis's member with his own.   
"Noct.....uaahh....Why does this feel so good? Hhmmm fuck....i love this...ahhh...haaa...fuck...." Prompto humped him slowly. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto's back. One hand grabbing a fistful of Prompt's hair  
"Prompto....ahh....I don't know...ahh~~ but this feels good...aahh~~..go a little faster......faster"  
"Hmmm...ahh...yes....my prince~"Prompto moaned in his ear.  
Noctis spine shivered at his words.

Prompto moved faster. Their penises feeling each other and following their rythm.

"Faster...prompto....fasteer~" he moaned.  
"Aahh..ah..ah....haaaa...nngh...aahh!!~ fuck...fuck!!!Noct....your dick....so big, thick and hard....oh gods of Lucis...fuck~~~ you're not even inside me and this just feels GOOD"  
"Aahh Prompto!!so good...yeah...like that...ohhh yes fuck!~~....nnghh...hmmm...haaa ahaaaa please~~~ fucking gods of Lucis!!....aahh fuck me FUCK ME AAHH~~PROMPTO!!"  
"Im gonna cumm my prince~" he moaned in Noctis mouth.  
Noctis pulled him in for a rough passionate kiss. Both their minds were about to explode. The scene was so erotic that if anyone where to come in, that person would cum instantly in  their step. The sound of moans and smell of their cum was filled in the room.

"PROMPTO!!"  
"NOCT!!!"  
"AAAAHH!!~" both came lots and Prompto fell to Noctis's side.

A few seconds later they fell to sleep.

**8:40pm**

they didn't even get to finish the movie and chips~~~


	4. So What Are We?

**6:05am**  
......

**6:06am**

The clock ticked every second in the far end corner of the living room. The sun still has not come out and it won't come out until the next 40 minutes. Prompto's house lay dark with the exception of the kitchen's small light on. The TV had automatically turned off after a few hours and under the table lay the two young men sleeping. But after a few moments that had past, it wasn't long after one of them woke up.

The young men opened his eyes to find his friend next to him sleeping peacefully. It took him a few seconds to grab hold of the situation and realize what had happened.

_**Flashback** _

  
**"Does it feel good?"Prompto moaned, looking at Nocts's eyes with lust and stroking his member fast.**   
**"Prompto Im gonna" Noctis moaned and struggled for his breath.**   
**"Haa........AAHHH~~" Noct cummed a few seconds later.**   
**Prompto got close to Noctis and kissed him. Lips swirling inside each others mouth.**   
**"Mmh..muah" both part lips and Nocts looks at him.**   
**"But I need to feel you with mine"**   
**"With....mine"Noct silently questioned.**

**"Haa.....this feels so good. You are already throbbing" Prompto breathed into his neck. He was humping Noctis. He was massaging Noctis's member with his own.**   
**"Noct.....uaahh....Why does this feel so good? Hhmmm fuck....i love this...ahhh...haaa...fuck...."**   
**"Prompto....ahh....I don't know...ahh~~ but this feels good...aahh~~..go a little faster......faster!"**

_**End of Flashback** _

He blushed in embarrassment. He quietly got up as to not wake up the other male. Then he walked to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Noctis in the floor beneath the table sleeping.

Prompto couldn't believe they did that last night. He didn't feel anything for Noct in that way. He loved Noct like a friend and brother. Not in a romantic way. He face palmed himself and got out of his clothes. He felt sticky because of........well what they did last night. He got into the shower and started to think over what happened and how he felt. Prompto was sure no romantic feelings were present and were to happen. But he admitted that he felt good being done stuff like that by Noct. He liked girls and all but why did he feel good with Noct touching him? Noct was going to get married soon and this was bad. Will this change the way they see each other. They are friends, just like brothers. Maybe it was the way that they are so close that they were able to do that. Besides, they were drunk. He sighed. Why did they do that? Wait, it was his fault.

**6:20am**

  
Prompto got out of the restroom with changed clothes and found that Noct was still sleeping under the table. Prompto stared at him and slowly grabbed his keys. He walked quietly to the door and opening it to leave, closing and locking the door to his house behind him. He walked in the morning street from his neighborhood to the corner store with both his hands in his pockets.

**6:30am**

  
Noctis woke up to find himself laying under the table. He sleeply got up and grasped the situation he was in. Like Prompto, Noctis remembered what they did last night and was embarrased as well. He looked around and saw that Prompto was no where to be seen. He checked around the house and no one was there. He decided he should take the advantage to take a shower since he felt all sticky around, thankfully his clothes werent dirty from the events last night. So he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He assumed Prompto might have gone to the store to not face him becasue he was embarrassed. Well no one can blame him for that.

**6:45am**

  
Noctis walked over the living room and sat in the couch. His hands holding each others and his elbows in his laps. He was thinking and understanding what had happened. Gladly, Noctis felt the same way as Prompto. Noctis loved Luna and he saw Prompto as a friend and like a brother he never had. But it had felt good to do things like that to him and also be  touched by him. Was the feeling of feeling pleasure and wanting more wrong? Noctis grew to the conclusion that he would only do stuff like last night with Prompto and no other guy. And also confirmed that his feeling towards Prompto are only friendly and brotherly, not romantically. So after what happened last night, were they still friends? What are they now? That is the question that Noctis questioned himself over and over before he heared a click in the door.

**6:50am**

Prompto opened the door to his house, one bag in his left hand. When he went inside, he saw Noctis sitting down in the couch. Noctis was staring down at his hands without looking up at Prompto.

Prompto closed the door behind him and walked to the table to lay down the bag with instant noodles he bought and his keys.

"You sure are up early for one who isn't an early bird" Prompto said without looking at him.

"....."Noctis stayed silent, still not looking up at Prompto   
"I bought some Instant Noodles at the store.......would you like me to heat you some?" When he didn't recieve an answer, Prompto looked up towards Noctis, who was still looking down at his palms.

Prompto frowned with sadness and awkwardness.

"Uhm.....ok guess that will be just me then" He proceeded to open the box of instant noodles before he was stopped by Noctis's voice.

"Prompto...."

Prompto froze in his spot and turned to look at Noctis. Surprisingly Noctis was still looking down at his hands.

"Yeah" Prompto whispered.  
"......come.....we need to talk"   
Prompto felt that this was it. Their friendship was over.

"Right..." Prompto went up to the couch and sat next to Noct.

Both of them were quiet for a few minutes until Noctis interrupted the silence.   
"Last night..............." Noctis sighed.  
" ........" Prompto looked at Noctis.  
Noctis raised his head and looked at the TV.   
"Last night............uhmmm....I just want to make things clear."  
"...sure" Prompto answered seriously.  
"...look I just want to make sure that you know that whatever we did yesterday was not due to any romantic emotions towards you but..............pure pleasure."

"....ha..I feel the same"  
"Look.....Im getting married soon and I can't deny that lately I have been feeling impatient. I want Luna already, I want to love her and feel her. As a friend of mine and brother who I never had, you should know. And as a guy, we have this hormones racing all the time. " He chuckled at the last part.

"........"  
".....I....don't want anything to change between us ok"  
"Yeah, I feel the same way" Prompto smiled.  
Noct turns to look at Prompto and smiles.  
"Glad to hear that........but I have to admit that it felt good" he turned away at the last part.  
"..yeah...me too" Prompto looked away as well.  
"Uh.....I guess.......why not.........i think........" Noct was struggling to find the right words.  
"....." Prompto stared at him.  
"Why not do what we did last night when we feel like it until I get married?"  
"Eh?!!!" Prompto exclaimed.  
"I know...I feel wrong saying it but it would be just our little secret. Look I do feel bad doing this to Luna but its you. Not some other guy. Its different."  
".....uh.....yeah" Prompto sounded excited.  
" ok then" Noct smiled and stood up to walk towards the table.  
"But.....that makes us......Noct?" Noct turns around to look at Prompto who had stood up and walked closer to him.   
"What?"  
"So What are we?"  
".....friends............Hmmm.......Friends with benefits..BUT only until I get married. After that we are back to being friends."  
"The sounds good" Prompto smiled Noct smiled back.  
" so whenever we want huh? Whenever one of us feels like it?" Prompto asked, getting closer to Noct.  
Noct nodded.  
"Then can I?" Prompto whispered in Noctis's ear and held his waist with both hands.  
"Why not" Noctis breathed.  
"But in my room" Prompto pouted and pointed out with his finger.

Noct smiled and rolled his eyes.  
Both walked to Prompto's room, Noctis leading the way.

When tbey got in the room, Prompto pushed Noctis to his bed, towering over Noct in a lustful way.   
"Sorry buddy, hmmm haa I need to feel good" Prompto whispered in Nocts lips.  
"But why are you in the top?" Noct protested.  
"Well I started first"  
Noctis pulled Prompto into a heated kiss. Their tongues twirling in ther mouths.  
"Hmmm..muahh aahhhmmm" they kissed.  
Noctis took off his shoes and Prompto slid down Noctis's jeans and underwear. Prompto then broke the kiss and took off his jeans and underwear as well and sat on top of Noctis. Prompto grabbed his dick and Noctis's dick and put them together and started pumping up and down with his right hand.

"Aahh~.......ha....ha.." Noctis moaned with pleasure.  
"Fuck...Noct.....hmmmm......aaah" Prompto pumped up and down, while his left hand was placed on Noctis's chest. Noct moaned in pleasure, his hands gripping the bed sheets and his back arching a little.  
" faster....faster prompto......ahh~~ ah fuck!!! "   
Prompto pumped as fast as he could.  
"Fuck Noct...this feels fucking good~.....your dick....is touching mine~   Its so thick, big and hot" Prompto moaned, looking at Noctis who looked like he was about to explode in ecstasy.  
Noctis raised his hand and pulled Prompto close so his face so they were just inches apart.  
"Noct.."  
"Prompto...aahh....kiss me~...fuck aahh....come on~~ ngh....hmmm" Noctis and Prompto kissed erotically. Passing on saliva and moaning between kisses.  
"Imagine someone watching us.....hmm" Prompto said between hot kisses.  
"What a turn on" Noct responded while trying to grasp some air.

After a few moments more, both of them came. Prompto had grabbed a shirt that was near by to cover Noctis's shirt and leather jacket right before they came so Noct's shirt wouldn't get dirty.

Noctis turned both Prompto and himself around so that Noctis was on top of him.   
"Wait...what?!NOCT!"  
"Its my turn." Noctis went in for Prompto's lips and kissed them seductively and erotically.  
Noctis placed both his arms on each side of Prompto's head. Noct broke the kiss and started humping Prompto. Just how he had been humped last night. Man it felt good. Both of them felt good. This was gonna be fun.   
"Haaa..ah....haa...oh..fuck...it feels better when one has control huh?" Noct looked at Prompto.   
"Aahh~ huh~?" Prompto moaned. Prompto grabbed Noctis well formed, nice, smooth ass and gave it a little spank. This earned a moan from the prince. Prompto felt and grabbed Noct's ass as he continued to get humped by the prince of Lucis.

"Ahh~....I gonna cum right now..im gonna..."  
"Me too..hmm"  
"Fuck me...ahh~The feeling is getting closer huh?"Noct whispered in Prompto's ear.  
"Yeah~"  
"The semen is flowing up right?~"  
"Noct!~...so explicit~...so vulgar~~....so erotic....ngh....haaa...ha..ha...AHHHHHH HAA!!!" Both came instantly.

This was going to be fun for sure.

**7:35am**


	5. Make Up Session with Luna

**8:10am**

After the morning foreplay between Prompto and Noct. Noct got himself ready to leave back to the Citadel.

"Don't forget your keys"  
"I got em' here" Noct said standing by the front door seeing if he hadn't forgotten anything.

  
Prompto was at the couch with the TV Controller in his hand. He was deciding what movie to put on Neflix. Once Noct was ready, he opened the door to leave but was startled when he heard Prompto jump out of the couch and run towards him. Prompto stopped right in front of Noctis and gave him one more kiss. Tongues interwining and saliva sliding down their mouths. After a few moments their lips seperated and Prompto licked his lips and so did Noct.

  
"There..you can go" Prompto smiled.  
Noct rolled his eyes and left, closing the door behind him. Prompto jumped back to the couch and clicked on a movie too watch.

"Ahh..this one is scary. Nope. Another one" Prompto yelped and grabbed a bag of chips that were next to him and opened them.

**8:35am**

Noctis parked his car right in front of the Citadel. It was another normal, nice and peaceful day. Its like no one suspected anything. Noct got off his car and walked up the stairs to the palace. Once he walked in, he proceeded to take an elevator nearby to take him to the 5th floor where his room lay. He pressed the button to the elevator which opened in front of him and went in.

**Flashback**  
**"Ohh Noct!!! I'm gonna cum...aahh" Noctis humped faster and kissed Prompto seductively and erotically.**

**End Flashback**

Noctis waited in the elevator as the elevator door closed and proceeded to go up to the 5th floor. Noctis thought of what had happened last night and this morning.

What I'm I doing? This is wrong? I can't do this to Luna....I love her. But I guess its ok just until I get married. As long as none of us feels anything emotional than I guess its ok.

The elevator opened and Noctis stepped out of it. The hall was quiet and the only noise in the hall was his boots hitting the hall floor as he walked to his room nearby. When he got to the door, he grabbed the handle to open the door but not before being stopped by a palace guard, a Glaive.

(The Kingsglaives are like the S.W.A.T team in this story. More like higher rank official guards that protect the king or any threats in the city.)

"Your highness" The glaive called out and bowed once he got close to Noctis. Noctis turned towards the glaive now in front of him, Noct's shoulder next to the door to his room.

Noct nodded.

"Yes"  
"I have a message for you"  
"A message?"  
"Yes"  
"From who?"  
"From Princess Lady Lunafreya"

Noct tilted his head slightly in confusion. Couldn't Luna just text him. Oh right, she didn't have a phone. She was the Princess of Tenebrae so one would assume she had the latest phone, but she hadn't. She was raised with a really overprotective Queen, her mom. But her mom was not mean, nor strict. She was just caring, loving and just wanted the best fo her daughter and safety. But he would never understand why no phone. He guessed that maybe for Luna a phone was no use for her. But now it should be since that will be a new form of communicating if they need to.

"A message....from Luna?" Noct questioned. The Glaive took out a white silver envelope.  
"Yes, your highness" the Glaive said while he handed it to Noct. Noct turned to the door to his room and look down at the envelope. He then looked at the Glaive from the corner of his eye and turned around to face him again.

"Thanks, but..." the glaive stood straight waiting for Noct to finish bis statement.  
"Why are you here?" Noct pointed slightly at him with the envelope.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Yeah, why is a glaive here?"  
"...."  
"I rarely see you guys around here  that's why I'm asking."  
"Oh, I was reassigned here as palace guard and occasionally for the King."  
"For the king?"  
"Yes, security measures"  
"Right,.....hmm..." Noct looked at him suspiciously.  
"....."  
"I think I know you"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you"  
"You have?" the glaive a little flustered.  
"You're Nyx Ulric right? The war hero among the Kingsglaive?" Noct smiled.  
"Yeah, haha thats me" Nyx laughed and scratched his neck embarrassed.

Noct smiled and proceeded to open his door and go inside his room.

"Thanks Nyx, you can go now. Have a nice day and good job on what you do, we need more like you" Noct waved to Nyx, who bowed back, and went inside his room, closing the door behind him.

"He noticed me. Sweet. Hero. I like that. Thats our future King." Nyx walked away, happy, smiling and excited from the words Noctis said to him.

Noct layed down his keys and phone next to his bed by the lamp. He sat down in his bed and looked at the envelop Luna had sent.

He opened the envelop to find a letter written inside. It was short, not that he was not used to it but this one was way too short.

  
      _Noct, I'd like to talk. Here is my number. I got a new phone._  
(###-###-####)

Noct grabbed his phone fast and dialed the number to her new phone. Noct was anxious and excited. He got up from the bed and walked in circles. He heard the phone ringing on the other side of the call. Noct stopped in his steps when he heard Luna pick up and answer him in the most sweetest voice he ever heard.

"Yes?"  
"Luna?"  
"Noct?"  
"Yeah, I got your message" Noct slowly sat down in his bed.  
"Oh thats good"  
"Yeah" Noct said sweetly.  
"I'm glad I'm able to hear your voice"  
"Me too"  
"...."  
"Luna, I.........miss you" Noct said while he layed back in his bed and curled up below his sheets.  
"Me too"  
"2 months huh?"  
"Yeah"  
"Why can't we see each other before the wedding?" Noct said softly.  
"I have stuff to fix and finish off before I go live with you and become your queen"  
"Thats sounds nice"  
"Well its a hassle right now"  
"No...the part that you'll be my queen"  
"...hahaha" Luna laughed quietly.  
Noct thought that was cutest thing ever.  
"I love your laugh"  
"...and I love you"  
Noct blushed and smiled.  
"Haha...I love you more than you ever know"  
"Haha" Luna smiled, blushed and laughed at the other side of the line.  
Noct smiled at her laugh.

"I didn't even tell you.... Good morning" Noct breathed out in peace.  
"Good Morning"  
"Hmm I wish you were here with me"  
"Me too"  
"Why don't you come and stay with me already" Noct closed his eyes and pouted.  
"If it were me, I would but I have a  duty as both Oracle and Princess of Tenebrae."  
"It must be nice to talk to gods".  
"Well it rarely happens"  
"......."  
"......."  
Both stayed silently for a few seconds.  
"Noct..." Luna sighed.  
"Yeah...."  
"I want to....hug you right now" Luna said quietly and shyly.  
"I want........to......kiss you right now" Noct responded quietly and shyly but manly.  
"I want you to hold me....and caress me with your hands"  
"I'd like to do that and more" Noctis closed his eyes again and whispered into the phone.  
"....like what?" she wbispered back. Both Luna and Noct were feeling anxious now and wanted each other so badly they had to get off just by listening to each other for now.  
"You know what I want"  
"No I don't"  
"Well thats too bad because I can't tell you"  
"Why?"  
"I'd ruin your beautiful ears with such vulgarness"  
"I can take that if its from my prince" Luna teased.  
"If you say that......I'm afraid I'd drive up to Tenebrae and get you there" Noct teased back quietly.  
"That wouldn't be bad"  
"...........what are you doing right now"  
"I'm laying down in bed curled up"  
"What a coincedence because I too am curled up in bed"  
"Noct..........."Noct could tell through her voice that she needed him already.  
"Luna......."Noct sighed.  
"Kiss me..."  
"I'd love too"  
"How would you do it?" Luna teased. Like Noctis, Luna had her eyes closed.  
"You know.....I'd feel your breath and hover over your lips" Noctis breathed.  
"Haaa..."Luna panted. She could imagine it. She was turned on right now but she layed still, hearing his voice.  
"And I would...haa....slowly kiss your lips...........and I would hold you tight so you don't leave."  
Noct was so turned on with her voice and what she was saying.  
"...fuck!" Noct couldn't take it anymore.  
"Noct?!"  
"I'm sorry...its just......I need you now with me and I want to hold you already. I need to feel you. You don't know how much you turn me on"  
Noct was in pain. He needed her already.

"Don't worry.......just 2 months and we'll be together as long as we want"  
"............I hope it goes by fast" Noct squeezes the pillows.  
"Noct........."  
"Yeah?"  
"I...too....need you..."  
"Luna.." Noct was happy to hear her say that.  
"I need to feel you and I also want to make you feel good" Luna was blushing now.  
"Luna don't say that. I don't think I can take it much longer......my heart is about to explode."  
"......Noct"  
"Luna?..."  
"Can....don't think I'm a dirty person but its just you and no one else"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you...... moan for me?.....like masturbate" Noct was now 100% turned on and his eyes were furrowed in pleasure.  
"Luna......can you do it with me or after me too?" Noct moaned slightly.  
"Yeah" Luna whispered back.  
Noct turned ovef to his other side and took out his member and grabbed it with his right hand.  
"Luna.....ready?" Noct gasped in pleasure.  
"Yeah.." Luna moaned quietly.  
"Ok.......aahhh...haa....ha....haa....hmmm..."  
"Noct....haa...haa.....tell me...what you are doing"  
"Im stroking my member and thinking about you doing it for me with your hands aahhh haa...haa..haaa"  
"Noct I'd like to do more with your member" Luna moaned quietly.  
"Fuck Luna....... hmmaaahh ...haa..ahhaaa ...I want to fuck you right now"  
"How I wish you did "  
"Ah~Luna fuck I'm gonna.....aah~"  
"Cum Noct...let me hear your voice......Noct...haaaa"  
" LUNA AHH~~" Noct shivered.  
"I love you Noct"  
"I love you more"  
"I'll talk to you later"  
"Yeah, later"  
"Bye" Luna whispered back and hung up. Noct couldn't believe he just did that with the person he loved. He couldn't imagine how it would feel with Luna with him for real. Noct wrapped himself with his blankets and fell asleep.

To be continued........  
____________________________________  
Ok so I know I took a while to update. 4 days. But I'm gonna upload another chapter by tomorrow. How was it? Good? How was the phone call with Luna. Is Luna too vulgar or just alright? Should I top it up a notch or lower it? Please give me your reviews.

 


	6. Prompto Sleeps Over at the Citadel

**PART 1**

* * *

Almost Caught

**10:40am**

After the embarrasing make up session with Luna through the phone earlier, or whatever it should be called, Noct woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating. Noct searched through the sheets in his bed and found it. He layed in bed and answered the call.

"Where are you, Noct?"  
"Ugh" Noctis grunted in annoyence. He forgot the training he had with Gladio. He had training every two days to train his powers and fighting skills. Even though he did not use them all the time, in case that anything happened then he was prepared.

"Noct, get your ass here in this minute" Gladio was like an older brother, he was tough looking but also had a nice heart inside.

"Yeah yeah, you know thats not a way to talk to your future king."  
"You know you wont be one if you don't come down here"  
"Yeah yeah Im coming"

**10:54am**

"Iggy? What are you doing here?"  
"I merely just came to watch your performance. Is that wrong?"  
"No, not at all" Noct smiled and got ready to challenge Gladio in a fight.  
They were in the beautiful garden field outside the palace where he held his trainings with Gladio.  
"Very well" Ignis said while he adjusted his glasses with his finger.  
"I mean you must have nothing better to do than watch my beautiful face everyday right?" Noct laughed.  
"You seem to be in high spirits today" Gladio said.

 

Noct stopped laughing and smiled at Gladio.  
"Hmm am I?"

 

"Yeah"  
"No you're just exaggerating"  
"No, it does seem your that your level of mood today is increasingly high"  
Ignis stated.  
"Haha but I just laughed"  
"You don't just laugh at anything"

 

"What?"  
"Anything happen?"Gladio smiles at Noct. Gladio had his arms crossed and smiled at Noct.  
"Nothing" Noct laughed and looked at Ignis.  
Ignis stared at Noct with arms crossed as well.  
"Hmm well...." Noct smiled.  
"I talked to Luna this morning" Noct said.  
"This morning?" Ignis questioned surprised.  
"She is here?!" Gladio exclaimed.  
"No....she finally got a new phone. I called her. She sent a letter with her phone number in it"  
"Oh so thats what it was" Gladio said.  
"What did you guys talk about"

**Flashback**

**"Noct.......what are you doing?"**  
**"I'm touching my member and imagining you doing it for me"**  
**"Noct....kiss me"**

**End Flashback**

Noct blushed and smiled.  
"I can't tell you"  
"Why?" Gladio asked.  
"Because its none of your business" Noct smiles and turned around.  
"Ok then lets start....lover boy"

**11:40pm**

Noct was training with Gladio and Ignis continued watching them. He wondered if Prompto would like to come over and watch, since there was no school right now and he must be bored.

Ignis walked a few feet away to call Prompto.

"Hello~"  
"Hi, Prompto"  
"Oh, Iggy"  
"I was wondering if you would like to come over at the Citadel and watch Noct train. If you have nothing better do. "  
"Can I?!"  
"Well you will soon start working here close to Noct when he becomes King later on, so I thought starting to have you here and get used to how things went around here would be nice"  
"Yes, I'll be there!"  
"Ok I will be waiting"

**12:30pm**

Noct and Gladio were emerged in training and Noct had not noticed Prompto had arrived around 10 minutes ago. Prompto and Ignis watched the guys battle each other out with amiger swords.

"I think that's enough for today. You did well" Gladio said.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
Noct got up and looked up at Ignis.

"Nice work there buddy!" Prompto waved.  
"Prompto!" Noctis smiled wide and licked his button lip slightly and ran to Prompto, while Gladio got all the equipment he brought, back in a big leather bag.

Ignis noticed what Noctis did with his lip and his eyes turned to Prompto looking at him suspiciously. While Noctis ran towards them, Ignis saw how Prompto smiled and slightly bit his buttom lip.

Ignis thought that since Noctis was sweating, that was the reason. But Prompto biting his buttom lip was something.

"Hey, working those muscles?" Prompto softly slapped Noct's thighs when Noct stood in front of him.  
"Hey when you get here?" Noct said while wiping off some sweat in his forehead with a small towel.  
"Oh Iggy called"  
"Yeah I thought he should get used to the palace" Ignis answered.  
"Oh well then I'll go change and I'll show you around"  
"Sure"  
Ignis looked at them and didn't find anything abnormal anymore. So he just let it pass. Leaving them alone to go back to do his work. Gladio followed behind Ignis.  
"Don't get Prompto into trouble Noct" Gladio waved.  
And before Noct could say anything, Gladio and Ignis were gone.

"Hey you want to see my room?"  
"Uh...."  
"I've never showed you where I sleep."  
"Ok sure" Prompto shrugged. Prompto was actually more eager to see the palace kitchen, throne, garage, where glaives trained and Noct's dad.

As they walked to his room in the 5th floor, Prompto saw he was a bit jumpy today.

"Hey aren't you too jumpy today?" Prompto smiled at him with an evil grin.  
"Oh haha"  
Noct and Prompto went into Noct's room.  
"Whats going on~ spill the beans"  
"What beans?!"  
"See?!"  
"Im just playing with you"  
"So?"  
"Luna sent me a letter with her new phone number"  
"She finally got a phone?" Prompto said while he settled down in Noct's bed.  
"Yeah" Noct stood in front of Prompto. Prompto looked up at him waiting for Noct to tell him more.  
"You call her?!"  
"Yeah"  
"What you guys talk about?"  
"Well lets say she turned me on real bad and yeah we had our session ...there"  
"Noct! How can you make her do that over the phone!" he silently screamed.  
"No I......she...well thats over and ugh...I need her man"  
"Hmm well I don't know why you the one starting stuff. Making her do that and all."  
"I didnt make her...she"  
"Yeah yeah haha .....so what?are you going to take a shower?"  
"Oh yeah" Prompto looked up at Noct boredly. Noct took off his jacket and shirt off, revealing his sweaty chest and abs.  
"Dude, go do that in the restroom" Prompto said boredly.  
"Yeah but first..." Noctis pushed Prompto back to the middle of the bed and kissed him.  
"Hmm...Noct....aa.....ahh~" Prompto quietly moaned.  
Noct held his hips and started undoing Prompto's belt.  
"Noct wait why now?"  
"We said whenever one felt like it didn't we?" Noct pulled Prompto into another heated long kiss. Prompto's hands tried to pull him away.  
Noct unzipped Prompto's jeans and took out Prompto's member.

"Haaa" Prompto gasped.  
"Just let me get off with you...luna really turned me on".  
Noctis pulled down his jeans and underwear. Prompto took off all his clothes as well until they were both naked. Noctis placed his member on top of Prompto's member and humped him. Noct placed both arms over Prompto's head and looked down on Prompto's face. Prompto look up at Noct and both their lips hovered above each others. Noct humped and humped him.

"Aahh...NOCT" Prompto couldn't help but let out a moan.  
Noct covered Prompto's mouth with his right hand and continued humping him hard and fast.  
"Quiet..haa" Noct whispered.  
Prompto was able to whisper to him something.  
"But your sweating...haaa"  
"Then you can take...ahhha...a show...er with me.."  
"Haaa" Prompto grabbed Noct's shoulders. Noct layed his head in Prompto's neck. The blonde could feel Noct's hair softly lay in his cheek.

After a few moments later. Both came.

"Ugh Noct.....seriously" Prompto put one arm over his eyes. He layed naked in Noct's bed and suddenly Noct pulled him off the bed.

"Noct!" Prompto whispered.  
He pulled Prompto to a nearby wall.  
"What are you doing?" Prompto asked silently.  
Noct grabbed Prompto's member and Noct stretched his member's foreskin over Prompto's penis.  
"Noct what is this?!" he silently screamed.  
He kissed Prompto and whispered in his ear.  
"Its called docking...it will feel good"  
Once their members were together, Noct started pumping up and down. Slowly then fast.

"Oh Noct...fuck!...aah..it hurts a little but...it feels good........aaahh...ha...aaah" Prompto moaned quietly.  
"Ahh hhaaa" this felt so good that they didn't know that someone, a palace staff had stepped into the fifth floor.

She was in charge of cleaning the rooms and making the beds. She went into one room and cleaned it fast. She went into the next one which was open and started cleaning it. The next one was going to be Noct's room.

"Hmmm...ngh...ngh...ahh...haa..Noct faster~" Prompto said in between Noctis lips.  
"Haaa..aaahh" Noct breathed in Prompto's mouth. Both their penis were feeling a great sensation of hot semen coming their way.

The lady next door had finished. She had a handful of sheets in her arms and left the room she cleaned. She neared Noctis's room to open it.

"Noct...Aahh..."  
"Im gonna cum.."  
"Noct..noct......aahh.."

The lady got closer to the knob to turn it, all the bed sheets in her arms were about to fall.

"Noct...haaa"  
"Im close" Noct panted in Prompto's lips.

The lady was slowly gonna turned the knob but the at the same time the bed sheets fell out of her hand and landed in the floor which earned a yelp from the lady.  
"Oh no!" she yelped.  
At the same time when she yelped and the bed sheets fell, Noct and Prompto came.  
"AHH!" they both moaned loudly.

The lady grabbed the sheets and placed them back on her arms.

Noct pulled his penis away from Prompto's penis and watched how white cum dripped to the floor. He pulled Prompto inside the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

The lady turned the knob to the room and it was locked. She noticed this was the Prince's room and shyly walked away. She forgot she had to knock. So she left to do the other rooms. Noct had locked the door when both Noct and Prompt had gotten in the room. So that means that they would have not been found out either way. Sneaky Noct.

To be continued in part 2 of Prompto Sleeps Over at the Citadel.

____________________________________________ok I am saying this again. When I say smut, its real explicit wordly vulgar language smut. This is part1 of this Chapter 6. I'm currently working on the second part. Was this too short? Should I make them longer? Should I be more specific?less specific? Is this too vulgar? Should I keep going? Do you guys like how this is going? What type of places should I have Noct and Prompto do their foreplay? Should I have more smutt? Are you guys liking this story? So many questions. But I'd appreciate for you to at least answer one. So I can have a sense of how this story is going. Until the next part soon.

 


	7. Prompto Sleeps Over at the Citadel pt. 2

**Ch 6 Part 2 **

* * *

 

Sucking Cock

 

**1:35pm**

Noctis and Prompto were now in Noct's bathroom. After an intense smut session between the two and almost getting caught, they continued going at it inside the bathroom. They were both naked and Noctis lightly pushed Prompto to a counter nearby. Prompto sat on top of it and wrapped his legs around Noctis's waist. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct's neck and kissed Noct erotically. Prompto shivered with the touch of Nocti's left hand going up his abs then chest.  
"Hmmm...aahh...ngghmmm" Both of them kissed, they both fought for dominance and Noct slid his right hand to grab Prompto's erect penis.  
"Haaa....Noct" Prompto moaned in Noctis's ear. Noctis began to pump up and down earning pants from Prompto. Prompto hanged his head loose, his neck in clear view. This allowed Noctis to close in on his neck and kiss Prompto there.  
"Oh...Noct.....haaa...fuck" Prompto held Noct by the neck.  
"Aahhh" Prompto panted.  
Noctis was stroking his penis and kissing his neck and sucking his earlobes.  
"Ohh~Noct...haa..ahhh..haaaa"  
"Hmmm...yeah?...hmmm" Noct whispered in his ear then kissed Prompto.  
"....its...fucking.....good..hmmm.....let me do you right now~" Prompto moaned.  
Noct continued to stroke Prompto's member until he came.

Noctis led Prompto inside the shower and turned the water on so they could take a shower. Once the water was warm, Prompto pushed Noctis in the corner wall of the shower and kissed Noct in the lips.  
"Its my turn...." Prompto said while their lips hovered over each others lips.  
Noct grabbed Prompto's blonde smooth hair and watched Prompto get in his knees in front of him.  
Noct gasped and looked up at the ceiling as he felt warm lips and a hot mouth take him whole.  
Prompto started sucking Noctis's penis. He licked the top of his penis and sucked him whole again. It wasn't long before Prompto started bobbing his head up and down. Noct grabbed a fistful of Prompto's blonde hair with both hands and forced him to take him whole further. Noct pushed Prompto lightly to the wall next to him and started fucking Prompto's mouth.  
"Aah~ fuck!! Haaa" Noct cursed under his breath. He fucked Prompto's beautiful mouth which forced Prompto to gag at times.  
"Ahh....hmm..feels good?..hmm?" Noct continued to fuck his mouth.  
"Ngh..nghmmhmm" Prompto moaned.  
"Aah.....swallow my semen...I'm gonna cum!FUCKING GODS OF LUCIS FUCK!ahh" Noctis held onto the wall with his left hand and grabbed Prompto's hair with the right. Noctis's fucked him as fast as he could and came in his mouth.  
"Aaaahhh FUCK!! Aahhh" Noct shivered and screamed in pleasure.  
Noct continued to slowly move in and out of Prompto's mouth who swallowed his whole semen. Or~ that is what he thought.

Prompto let go of Noctis's penis and got up to look at Noctis. He opened his mouth slightly to reveal all of Noctis's semen in his mouth. Prompto grabbed Noct's neck and with his finger, he pointed at Noctis mouth. Noct opened his mouth and slightly sticked out his tongue. Prompto then proceeded to kiss Noct. Prompto sucked Noct's tongue and both fought for dominance. Noct's semen was around inside Noct's and Prompto's mouth now.

"Hmm...how does that taste?" Prompto kissed Noct's neck and jaw.  
"Pretty disgusting ......but hot" Noct smiled and Prompto too.  
Prompto bit his lip, touched Noctis's nose with his and moaned.  
"Hmm that was good. Ngh haa....I'd fuck you right now if you weren't a guy"  
"I guess that wouldn't be bad" Noctis answered back.  
Both then proceeded to finish taking a shower with no more smut sessions.

To be continued in chapter 6 part 3 of Prompto Sleeps Over At the Citadel.

* * *

This story has progressed alot... Its receiving good reviews in Wattpad. I hope you guys enjoy it. Alot of people have helped contribute in the making of this story through reviews. I appreciate it greatly. 

ok now, this was short...how was this smut? I'm thinking of finishing this Chapter 6 in the next parts. Which means thats its going to be a little longer. Then I'll start Ch7.  
Should I have some sex between them because right now they are doing foreplay. Noctis loves Luna and he wants to loose his virginity to her. But soon they are going to need more. So...should he loose his virginity to Prompto and fuck him?or should he not loose it and get fucked by our fucking hot, cute Prompto? What do you want?

 


	8. Chapter 6.3: Prompto Sleeps Over at the Citadel pt. 3

 

**Part 3**

* * *

 

**Meeting King Regis & Sleepover at Citadel**

* * *

 

 

**[SMUT (SEX) + 18+SMUT Pictures]**

**(Pictures only available and can be seen in Wattpad)**

**2:00pm**

Noctis and Prompto washed up and changed into their clothes.

"Ok so, ready to show me around the citadel and palace" Prompto jumped excitedly.  
"Yeah, sure" Noctis said while finishing putting on his jacket.  
"Yohoo!" he exclaimed.  
Prompto walked up to the door, followed by Noct behind him.   
Before Prompto could open the door, Noctis pulled his hand away from the knob which forced Prompto to turn his way and look at him.   
"What?" Prompto asked anxious. He already wanted to look around and this guy was stopping him from doing that. Prompto saw the anxiety in Noct's eyes as they they stared at each other.  
Noct swinged his head softly, left and right, staring at Prompto and his lips.  
"Just one more" Noctis moaned under his breath.  
Prompto rolled his eyes.  
"Didn't you have enough?!" Prompto exclaimed quietly. Prompto turned back to the door to open it but felt strong hands grab his thin fit waist and felt soft breaths tickle his neck and ear.  
"Ugh...Noct" Prompto turned around to stare at Noct. Prompto had enough! He already wanted to look around~.  
"Come on~"Prompto whined.  
"Come here" Noct whispered with lust in his voice. He grabbed a fistful of Prompto's soft blonde hair and Noct tilted his head softly to the left to kiss Prompto one last time. Prompto felt the cold door behind him as Noct pressed him with his hard, firm and fit body. Noct grabbed Prompto's chin and kissed him on the lips, moving Prompto's face left or right whenever he switched sides when kissing. Their tongues touched each other and interwined. Saliva dripping from both the corner of their mouths.   
"mmhuah..a...aahmmm...you just don't get enough..." Prompto said between french kisses. Prompto grabbed hold of Noctis's shoulders. Prompto's left hand felt Noct's chest and went up to touch his neck.  
"Oh shut up...mhuah.ngg...a lot of girls would be dying to be in your place."  
"Confident are we?" Their lips hovered once they spoke.  
"....no I just know it" Noct frenched kissed him one last time. When their lips parted, Prompto had his tongue hanging outside his mouth slightly, with saliva hanging from his tongue. Noctis took out his tongue and took a whole lick to Prompto's tongue and gave him ONE last kiss again. After tbeir quick french makeup session, Noct cleaned off his lips with his glove and so did Prompto.

"Ok there?!"  
"Yeah"  
"Finally!!!!"  
Noct and Prompto got out of the room and Prompto jumped ahead across the hall anxious to look around.

"Hey not too far or you'll get lost."  
"Haha" Prompto laughed.

**2:15pm**

Noct and Prompto walked through the palace halls as Noct showed him around the palace.

  
"Here is where my dad meets with his ruling counsil members to go over city and out city problems and dealings. Amongs other stuff."  
"Woaw........hmm.......but where's your dad? I want to meet him"  
"Uh....I don't know" Noctis wasn't really into the idea of Prompto meeting his dad. King Regis had heard of Prompto, and once caught a glimpse of him. But Noct just didn't feel like it was the time for him to be presenting his friends to his father.

Prompto and Noctis continued walking through the halls. Noct showed him around. He showed him where the meeting rooms, training rooms, waiting rooms, and bedrooms were. He showed him some Art galleries hung in the walls and the palace kitchen. Prompto would have liked to stay longer in the kitchen to taste the delicious food being made but Noct did not let that happen.

Noctis led Prompto outside the palace and led him to this training ground they had for the Kingsglaive. The glaives's training base was somewhere else but recently they moved their training base here just until their base in the city near the Citadel was remodeled.

"Are those the....?!"  
"Kingsglaive" Noct finished.  
In front of them laid a grass field with a couple of big size opened tents and a big space for Glaives to train their fighting and magic skills, the magic was not theirs but from the King himself.

[In this world, the magic does not age King Regis fast]

Glaives warped and fought against each other and recovered with magical potions. They trained similarly like Noctis trained with Gladio.

Prompto looked at them fascinated. Noctis looked at them and signaled Prompto that it was enough looking and that they should go. Noctis turned around to leave but.....

"Wait.....is that?"   
"Hmm?" Noctis turned around to look at Prompto.  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
Noctis looked at the person who caught Prompto's attention. The Glaive who caught his attention. The one who stood out among all of them. The Glaive whom was famous amongs all Glaives. The Glaive who was also known among some people of Insomnia. The Glaive who gave him Luna's letter.

"That's...."  
"Nyx Ulric"

**2:45pm**

"That's...."  
"Nyx Ulric"  
"Nyx Ulric?!" Prompto silently screamed.  
"Yeah"  
"Wow I never thought I'd see him here?! His a bero!"  
"I guess his more famous than me"  
"Well his famous amongs the Glaive and a few people, who care, in Insomnia"   
Nyx was training but stopped to take a break. Nyx turned around and saw the Prince and a young guy that looked like he would have the same age as the Prince, next to him. Nyx Ulric ran towards Noctis and bowed.   
"Prince Noctis"  
"Nyx"  
"I'm glad you're here. Enjoying the view?" Nyx smiled.  
"I could say tired of just watching. You guys work hard"  
"All for the safety of his Majesty and his people"  
"I could have not said it better"  
"If I mind asking...." He turned towards Prompto who smiled wide with happiness.  
"Prompto!....uhm..Prompto Argentum close friend, second hand and future advisor of Prince Noctis" Prompto cleared his throat and tried to sound cool which failed him.  
"Enough with Prince" Noctis laughed.  
"What?~" Prompto laughed.  
"You both seem close. Its good to know our Prince has a close friend whom will be his second hand and will protect and fight by his side. You're in good hands"

Noct smiled and nodded.  
"He will be... once he marries Princess Lady Lunafreya" Prompto smiles and tries to hold in a laugh.  
"Haha" Nyx laughs.  
"Don't mind him, he can get a little over himself at times" Noct smiles.  
"It's fun to have that once in a while" Nyx smiled.   
"I don't want to keep you away from your training. Go on and thanks again for the letter."  
"The pleasure is mine" Nyx bowed to both of them and returned to his training.

"A nice guy" Prompto smiled.  
"Yeah"  
"So HE gave you Luna's letter"  
"Yeah...come on" Noct waved at Prompto to follow him back to the palace.  
"So I guess I showed you everything there is to show" Noctis scratched the back of his neck.

"Not everything" Prompto pointed out.  
"What?"  
"You haven't shown me the Throne room"  
Noctis stared at Prompto for a little too long.  
"..Noct?"  
"Uhm.....hmm...I guess"  
Noct led Prompto towards the Throne room. Once outside the door he told Prompto to wait outside.   
"Ok" Prompto nodded nervously. It was a high possibility that King Regis was inside sitting in his throne.  
Noctis went in, the door closing behind him.  
Noctis walked inside the room to find it quiet and alone. His dad wasn't here. No one was here.   
"I guess he won't be able to meet my dad"   
He turned back around and slowly open the door out to find something shocking.  
His dad. King Regis, was talking to his friend Prompto. Noctis saw Prompto looking up at his dad with the most respectful face that Noct had ever seen. And it was like his dad was staring down at another son of his.   
"It gives me pleasure that my son has found a friend like you"  
"No, the pleasure is mine"  
"Indeed"  
"Without Noct...I mean Prince Noctis" Prompto looked down. King Regis smiled at his shyness.   
"Without him, I would have been all alone. I'm grateful for what he has done for me"  
"I'm glad you two get along so well" Prompto looked up at King Regis. "Believe me, you too has helped my son as well. You have showed him another world where he can have fun and be himself. Another world where it is fine to express once thoughts to. I believe you will shine with him as well in the near future."  
"Your majesty" Prompto said under his breath.  
"It does not matter where you came from, or if you are not from royalty. It only matters who you are now and whom you will become."  
Prompto looked at King Regis with sad eyes who were touched by his words.  
"Stand by his side.....and be the brother he never had"   
"I will" Prompto let a soft smile cross his lips. King Regis smiled back.  
Noctis walked towards them and stood by his dad.  
"Dad" Noctis said under his breath.  
"Son" Both stared at each other and Noct smiled.  
"You have a good friend. Cherish him."  
"I will"  
"I will look forward to you." he pointed at Prompto. Prompto bowed back.  
"In fact, whenever you like, you can sleepover at the palace. Im sure Noctis would appreciate your company before he gets married. You won't be able to have him all to yourself by then haha." King Regis laughed.

"Ill let you two carry on now. Have a nice evening."  
"Your majesty" Prompto bowed.  
Noctis looked at his dad and both smiled at each other.

"Very well" King Regis said.

**3:30pm**

Noctis and Prompto stood outside in the citadel.   
"Noct?"  
"Yeah"  
"Is that true?" Prompto looked down at his feet and the stairs that followed.

"What?" Noct was a few steps behind him.   
"That...I've showed you a new world?" Prompto said emotionally.

".......I guess you can say that"  
"So....that means" he turns around and looks at Noct.  
"That we will always be together......as brothers?" Prompto asked.  
They both stared at each other's eyes deeply.

"Yeah, you'll be the brother I never had"  
Prompto smiled happily. He walked closer to Noct and gave him a warm hug. Prompto felt himself in Noct's arms as Noct patted him in the back. Prompto rested his face in Noct's neck.  
"I love you man,.....as brothers"  
"As brothers"  
"And as.....friends with benefits" Prompto smiled and whispered in Noct's ear.  
Noct laughed and whispered back to Prompto's ear. "Friends with benefits"

They let go of their brotherly embrace.   
"So I guess I'm off then" Prompto waved at Noct. Prompto turned around to walk down the stairs but was stopped by Noctis's voice.  
"Prompto....uhm...if you like....you want to sleepover today?"  
"Yeah that would be great but I'll just go home and get some stuff and Ill be here later. Like at 7 or 8. Is that good?"  
"Thats good. I'll be waiting"  
"Ok then, see you later"  
"You bet"   
Noctis watched Prompto run down the stairs and get on a taxi that was waiting for him. He watched Prompto wave back as he left the Citadel to the city.

**5:10pm**

The sun was going down and it wasn't long before the sun hid behind the clouds and disappeared under the horizon. Noctis had dinner with his dad already and was in his bedroom laying down in his bed. The 4K TV was turned on in front of his bed but with the volume really low.

Noct stared at the ceiling just thinking of Luna and how much he wanted her with him already. To his surprise, his phone vibrated. A phone call was coming in and it was none other than Luna herself.

Noct quickly grabbed the phone by the lamp and answered.

"Hello" Noct said, Noctis layed back in bed and curled up in his left side. The phone in his right hand.

" _Hi, Noct_ " Noct closed his eyes because of how sweet her voice sounded.

"Hi, Luna"  
" _How was your day?_ "  
"Nothing much. Trained and showed Prompto around the citadel"  
" _Oh that's nice_ "  
"How about you"  
" _Hmm...tired from a few meetings"_  
"It sure must be"  
" _Yeah_ "  
"Hmm..you free now? Nothing else for today?"  
" _Yeah I'm done for today. I wanted to hear your voice again so I called. What were you doing right now?_ "  
"I was thinking about you and how much I want you"  
" _Oh Noct, how I wish the same_ "  
"Did you like the morning session we had this morning? You had me turned on all morning" Noctis moaned under his breath.  
" _Yeah I did, alot_ " Luna moaned under her breath as well and giggled..  
"Luna, I want to see you again soon already. Be together and form a family"  
" _I want the same as you_ "  
"......"  
"...... _Noct....?_ " Luna whispered.  
"Yeah...." Noct whispered back.  
" _I love how you sound like when you moan"_   
"You'll love it better when you see me moan when I feel good by just fucking you tight" Noct teased.  
" _Noct...words...words...haa"_ Noct could here Luna softly pant. Luna was getting horny by the way Noctis spoke.  
"Luna...."   
"... _yeah_ " she lightly gasped.  
"I didn't want to make you do this but I can't....I have to hear you....can you moan for me?.......masturbate for me" Noct unzipped his jeans and put his phone in between his ear and the pillow, slowly taking out his penis for the action.  
" _Of course, Noct..everything for you my love_ "  
"I love you Luna"  
". _haaa...Noct~_ " At the other side of the phone, Luna layed under her sheets in bed. Her hair was loose and she pulled down her loose white shorts and clean white underwear revealing a wet vagina. Her hands ran down to her abdomen, and down her womanhood. She touched her clit and then vagina with her right hand. She held her phone with her left hand.  
" _Noct,..haa..Im wet~_ " she panted in the phone.  
"Luna...so wet...I'd suck all your juices and fuck you as hard as I can" Noct started to stroke his member. He held his penis and stroked it up and down. Noctis closed his eyes and imagined Luna next to him. He heard her moan and pant.

Luna started to make circular motions to her clit. She went slow then slowly began to speed up her motions. Her pants grew irregular as she was about to cum.  
" _Noct..haa...ahh..haa.....I'm gonna"_  
"Luna let me hear how wet you are" Noctis teased.  
Luna held the phone near her vagina and tapped it with her right hand.  
Luna brought her phone to her ear to hear Noct moan in pleasure and gasp from what he just heard.  
"Haaa Luna...ahh~ you're so wet~"   
Luna continued to play with her clit.   
" _Noct let me hear yours_ " she tried to whisper but only pants took over mostly but Noctis understood.

Noctis grabbed his phone and put it on the bed next to his penis and Noct pumped up and down and she could hear the sound of precum through the phone. She felt hot by just hearing that. She bit her lip and continued playing with her clit, increasing momentum by the minute. She tried to supress her moans but once she heared Noctis speak again in the phone, she whined in pleasure and wanted to cry.  
" _Ahh_..."  
"Lun-..ahh..luna~"  
" _Noct..ghh huuu"_ Luna was silently crying as she continued to play with her clit.  
"Luna..." Noct whispered as he continued stroking his dick.  
"Whats...wrong ?" he sighed in disconcern.  
" _I...just want to be with...you already_ " she whispered"  
"I love you Luna"  
"I _love you too-- heu...Noct Im..gonna...ahaaa....haa.._ "  
"Me too...haa..Luna....ahhh...AHHHG FUCK!"

" _Noct! Ahhh ah ah_ "

Both came and both heard each other recover their breath through the phone.

"Get some rest Luna. I'll be here and I won't go anywhere. I love you Luna, don't forget that"  
" _Ok_."  
"I love you, Goodnight"

" _Goodnight_..."

Noctis ended the call and cleaned himself up.

**8:25pm**

Its night, and the prince of Lucis sleeps in his bed.

As dark covered the sky, the thing that kept the Prince's room from being dark was the TV on and its volume low. The sound of the door opened which led to a pair of footsteps walk in the room. The door closed and locked behind it and the sound of footsteps got closer to Noct's bed.

Prompto layed down the backpack he brought that had his stuff, by the bed. His clothes, toothbrush and other stuff.  
He sat in the bed, his hair was not styled up but it was all layed down. He looked sexy and hot as fuck. Prompto turned Noctis around which made Noct wake up to Prompto's face looking down on him.  
"Prompto" Noct whispered.  
"Noct..." he whispered back.  
Noct sat up and rubbed his left eye.  
"When did you come?"  
"I just walked in"  
"Hmm........"  
They both stared at each other.   
"Prompto......." Noct got closer to Prompto and whispered to him.  
"...Uhmmm..can we?...again.....if you like...you can fuck me this time...if you like..."  
Prompto and Noctis stared at each other deeply, their faces just inches apart.   
"If I do that.....I would loose my virginity........but it's not like it matters to me...as a guy.....for me it doesn't matter. I'd like to be experienced for the girl I do it with" Prompto whispered back and looked at Noct's lips.  
".....I would like to save it up for Luna though"   
"I know you would" Noct and Prompto kissed lightly. Prompto then stared at Noct as he got off the bed. Prompto followed him by sitting at the edge of the bed. Prompto took off his sweater and white t-shirt, revealing his nice abs. Prompto looked manlier tonight.  
"Come here" Prompto said huskily. Prompto stretched his arms and helped Noctis sit on top of his laps and held onto his neck with his right hand.

They kissed, their lips feeling warm with every lick. Their tongues interwhined and explored every inch of each others mouths. Noct began to take off his jacket without ever breaking the kiss. He felt cold hands touch his back under his black shirt and slowly pull his shirt up as Prompto's hand began to explore his whole back. At this point they stopped to grab some air. They lips hovering over each others mouths.  
"Aahh" Noct gasped. Noct could feel a bulge under Prompto's jeans. They both moaned as Noct started to move his hips a little to feel more of that bulge under the fabric of Prompto's jeans. Soon enough, Noct had one too.

Prompto was strong and kissed Noct in the most hottest way. French kissing and sucking each others tongues off.

"Muaahmm.....aaahh...slaahhmmm"  
They moaned in between kisses. Prompto touched Noctis's abs and felt Noct's chest and nipples.   
"Aahh....how did it come to this?" Prompto said in between kisses.  
"Luna~..haaammm" Noct responded in between kisses.  
"Nghmmuah....haa....You miss her don't you? You must really love her" Prompto moaned and asked seriously as they continued kissing passionately and erotically. When they parted lips, Noct nodded and a tear fell from his eyes. Noct gritted his teeth to hold down the tears that could come. Prompto stared at him and kissed Noctis again.

They continued going at it as Prompto helped Noct take off his shirt.

Prompto was strong and kissed Noct in the most hottest way. Prompto turned themselves around so Noct was beneath him.

Noct slowly felt the cold sheets below him as Prompto slowly pushed him down with his right hand, Prompto's left hand grabbed Noct's hip and pulled him down.  
"I guess that makes sense" Prompto said, referring to Noctis's answer to missing Luna and Loving her.

Prompto unzipped Noctis's jeans and pulled them off along with his underwear. Leaving Noctis's hot & sexy body naked. Prompto pulled down his jeans and along he took off his underwear, revealing a hot, thick penis with precum on the tip.

"In the drawer...there is some lube.....that should work" Noct looked up at Prompto. Prompto reached out to the drawer next to him and grabbed the lube. He opened it and squeezed some lube into his hand. Prompto spread Noct's legs and inserted one finger slowly into his ass.

Noctis grabbed the sheets and turned his head to the side. Gritting his teeth to hold himself from screaming. Noctis felt Prompto's finger stretch his asshole a little but felt it even more when Prompto inserted two then three. Noct supressed a moan with his hand.   
"Does it hurt?" Prompto looked at Noctis's with eyes of lust.  
"Yeah" Noct gasped.  
"How does it feel?"  
"Weird" Noct whined.  
Prompto moves his fingers in and out slowly, looking for that G-Spot. Once Noct gasped and moaned in pleasure, Prompto knew he had found it. Prompto took out his fingers and positioned himself on top of Noctis. Noctis could feel the tip of Prompto's penis in his entrance.   
"Ready?...I'm gonna go in ok. Its gonna hurt at first"   
"Ok..fuck.....haaa...ok go on"  
"Hmm...ngh..ngh...aahhh" Prompto held onto the sheets on either side of Noct's shoulders as he thrust in slowly.   
Noctis covered his mouth with a small pillow he grabbed near by.   
"Hmmmm" Noct supressed a scream by covering his mouth with the pillow.

"Noct.....so tight~" Prompto moaned and whispered. Noctis could feel Prompto's penis, a five and six inch in length and averaging about five inches in circumference penis, inside his ass and it hurt how it stretched his skin. He felt Prompto's penis shudder as his ass tried to get comfortable to his length. His penis swelled more inside him.  
"I can't hold on much longer Noct...I'm gonna move."  
"Ok....ngh" Noct gritted his teeth.

Prompto pulled back. Since Noct's rectum is tight he pulled back the little foreskin that he had, now that his foresking was tight around his dick. He then thrust in.  
"Aahh..fuck.....I'm fucking...ah..this feels good~ ahhh~" Prompto fucked Noctis. Prompto could feel his penis head sensitive to Noctis's walls which made it feel fucking good. He thrust in and out, in and out.

Noct trembled with every thrust and moaned loudly as he felt Prompto hit his g-spot.  
"So its here...fuck..aahgg" Prompto began to hit that spot again and again. Noct was being fucked and he couldn't keep quiet for much longer. Noct felt that he was about to scream and moan in pleasure. So Noct swinged his left hand to the side quickly , two fingers pointing towards the door,  and made a magical sound barrier that surrounded them and the bed.  
"Aahh..AHAHHH! FUCK!! Prompto fuck!! Aahhh~" Once he made the barrier he screamed, moaned and whined in pleasure.   
Prompto kept fucking Noct, thrusting in and out as Prompto looked around his surroundings as the barrier held itself around them. He looked down at Noct who was moaning and panting loudly.  
"Aahh~..AHH...A..AH..AAAAHH~fuck~...faster Prompto...faster"  
"Noct...what did you do?"  
"Aahh~?..hmmm..ngg...its ...ahh..fuck....a sound barrier so...FUCK PROMPTO" Prompto thrust in hard and deep, moving Noct a few inches up to the top of the bed.   
"Sorry its just that it feels fucking good to fuck someone.......we are having sex.....sex feels good Noct. Hmmm....haaa....so?"  
"A barrier that..ngh..ngh...doesn't let any sound out...so no one could hear us...aahh~"  
"That sounds...nghGOOD!"   
"NghAAAAHHGH" Noctis moaned. Prompto thrust in more and more. He grabbed Noctis penis and started stroking it fast while still fucking him up on the ass.   
"Aaahhh~ no...not....hmmmnggh" Noct's eyes were half lit up and he was feeling good as fuck. He never thought getting fucked in the ass was good but he wondered that fucking Luna would feel great. To be able to make love to Luna was a dream that would soon happen and they will never fall apart.

Noct reached to Prompto's neck with shaky hands while Prompto fucked him.

Noct pulled him down for a heated kiss. They were both a moaning mess now. Cum dripping down Noctis's penis and his ass was wet from all the precum of Prompto's penis. Noctis could feel Prompto's penis under its foreskin and also its shaft. He felt so good that everything went silent around him.

If his dad were to see this now. Would it disappoint him? He need not know. What about Luna? What would Luna think? It scared him. But this was just until the wedding, to ease his pleasureable desires. He slowly went back to reality to hear the sound of slapping skin.

"Noct...I'm gonna...cum...I'm gonna cum"  
Prompto let go of Noctis's penis and hugged Noct's neck. Prompto rested his head on Noct's neck as he continued thrusting in. Noct grabbed Prompto's back as he felt his penis touch Prompto's abs.  
"Prompto you fuck good" he whispered in his ear.  
"You feel good" Prompto muttered in his neck.

"Haa..ahh..hhaa" Noctis stroked his penis and came moments later.  
Prompto still needed to cum and when he was about to, Prompto slid his penis out of Noctis ass and quickly made Noct sit up. Prompto quickly sticked his penis inside Noct's mouth and began to thrust in and out fast. Prompto held Noctis's black raven hair as he came lots in Noct's mouth.

"Aahh..AAAHHHH!!!!FUCK!!!"  
Noct slowly let all the cum drip from his mouth to a black towel that he had in his drawer and coughed.

"Im sorry Noct...I wasn't thinking"

Noct then turned to Prompto and pushed him to the bed. Noctis got on top of Prompto and inserted Prompto's penis into his ass.

"A second round?~" Noct moaned.  
"Looks like it" Prompto panted.  
Noctis lifted both his hands and placed them on top of Prompto's head. Noct jumped up and down. He layed on top of Prompto. Their lips brushing each others every time Noct thrust out.   
Prompto's cheeks were flushed red as saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. This just felt fucking good. His penis felt a hot sensation and he felt like ejaculating already.

[ **The position they were in, was like the picture in the bottom (for wattpad readers)]**

****

"Noct..slow down...I'm gonna cum again" Prompto's pants became irregular. But before Prompto could cum, Noct came first. All of Noctis semen spilled in Prompto's chest and neck.  
"Aaah~~Prompto you can cum in me...,cumm..Prompto...fuck..come on.......how...ngh...much longer" Noct moaner in pleasure.  
"Oh Noct...ahh...That's so dirty..my semen in you..fucking great...I'm fucking you and I'll cum in you...aahhh~so erotic"  
"Prompto~~come on....fill me in" Noct moaned and whined in pleasure.  
"Noct..ah...ah..ahaaaa..AHAHHHHHH!!"  
Prompto came and shot all his semen inside Noct's ass. Noct shivered as he felt his insides being filled up by Prompto's semen. Noct got up as Prompto's penis was out of Noctis's ass. Cum dripped out Noct's ass as he layed next to Prompto and regained his breath.   
"That felt good Noct"  
"It must have better for the one who fucked"  
"Yeah it did"  
Prompto got up in his side and kissed Noct's neck while he grabbed Noct's member and started rubbing it and teasing it.  
"Prompto..haaa"  
"Yeah" he left Noct's neck and looked down at him.  
"Suck my dick....I need some stimulation there too...nghmm" Noct grabbed Prompto's neck and pulled him down so their lips brushed against each other before he went on and frenched kissed him again.

**9:30pm**

Prompto sucked Noctis's hard swollen dick. Prompto licked it and sucked on it, taking him whole which caused Noctis to gasp. It wasn't long before Noct came again and in Prompto's mouth.

Prompto let it drip in the black towel Noct used earlier and then wiped his mouth. Prompto leveled himself to Noct's face and whispered to his ear....  
"Noct why not suck my dick as well"  
He turned to look at Noctis who was exhausted already and was falling asleep.  
"Not today buddy....plus I don't think I'd like to taste your dick that was inside my ass until its clean. So I won't give you head until you're clean."  
"I thought you would say that" Prompto smiled and layed back in bed. Both covered themselves under the bed sheets. Noct turned off the TV that was on and made the sound barrier around them disappear.

What a day~ I hope my dick is ok. It was only yesterday night that I starting doing this stuff with Prompto. Last night, then this morning, and then I had the sexy masturbating phone call session with Luna, after that I docked with Prompto in my bed and bathroom, then I had another sex phone call with Luna in the evening and then this. I just had sex with my best friend. Like a brother to me. Prompto. I admit it felt good. Poor dick of mine. Wow. 2 months left. I wonder how this is going to go. But for now, I'll go to sleep because I'm finished.

Noct thought as he fell fast asleep.

______________________________________

Ok so here you go. Took me a while longer to finish. But I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who voted, DM me and commented. I appreciate all your reviews and I will take every one of your opinions into account. Tgey really help in building up this story. I promised to make this story longer and I did. 5128 WORDS!!  
Shoutout to   
@JungkookNamjoonJimin  
@AmayaYuuki  
@caitlinN7  
@lexxen

And to the people who DM me. I appreciate all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
So as always, here are some questions I have for you.

I want to make sure: Can you guys see the pictures I added to this story?

Did I do good enough in detailing?  
(I do have to mention I'm not great at writing)

How was the smutt between Noct and Prompto?

Do you guys like the phone calls between Luna and Noct?

Should I keep it a nice fluff between Noct and Luna when they call each other, instead of going into smutty sessions?

Was this chapter long?was it just right? Or should I make it longer?

And last but not least.......are you ready for the next chapter?

 


	9. Chapter 7: Up The Ass

 

**4:40am**

Darkness covered the night sky even though in just a few hours, the sky would lighten up by the bright morning sun. The Citadel layed quiet with some guards keeping guard of his Majesty's home. And there beyond the walls lay two young men sleeping in bed with no care in the world.

Prompto layed in bed next to Noct sleeping. Prompto slowly woke up and the first thing he saw was Noct's back towards him. They were both covered under the sheets that were warm now. Prompto turned around and got off the bed without disturbing the Prince's sleep. His hair down and messy. His feet weighed more than he did as he walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

**4:50am**

Prompto flushed down the toilet and cleaned his hands in the sink. His sleepy eyes were slowly fading away as he rubbed his face with his now clean hands.

He got out of the restroom and closed the door behind him. The room was dark and he slowly made his way back safely to the bed next to Noct who was sleeping. Prompto hid under the covers and got close to Noct. Prompto smelled Noctis back hair and swinged his right hand over Noctis's stomach. Prompto pressed himself to Noct who was starting to sleeply wake up. (Reminder: they are both naked.) Prompto could feel his dick press against Noct's ass.

"Hmm...prom..hmm..to" Noct lazily whispered.  
"Hmm"  
"......what time is it?" Noct whispered with his eyes closed.  
"Its almost 5 in the morning" He whispered back in his ear.  
Noctis breathed deep.

Prompto stared at Noctis's hair and neck.

Prompto began to softly touch Noctis's legs then ass with his right hand as he looked ar how Noctis would react. Noctis only moved a little in ecstasy. Prompto's hand roamed around Noctis bottom, touching his balls and then his member. He massaged it softly and then let go, earning a few pants from Noct.

As if Noct knew what Prompto was thinking, Noct turned around face down as Prompto quietly towered over him and placed his dick on Noct's ass. Noct placed his head on top of a pillow and hugged it lazily. Prompto layed down on top of Noct. Noct could feel Prompto's bare chest and abs in his back.

Prompto slid both his hands under Noct's arms and hugged his chest as he slid in his dick up in Noct's ass.

"Aahhh~" Noct breathed out.

Prompto went slow. He went in then out, in then out. Prompto gasped quietly in pleasure as Noct grabbed the pillow for life. The bed moved every time Prompto thrust in then out. He was fucking Noct and it felt good. He was having sex and it was good. Prompto knew the feeling of having his dick inside the hole. But he still needs to feel it in the vagina. But that would be next time. He thrust in harder, feeling a sense of pleasure and arousal surround his dick and bottom. How was this so fucking good? Noct panted and gasped, gritting his teeth to supress any moans. Noct summoned his Sound barrier just in case things got a little hotter. Prompto got up, still in Noct, and picked Noct up slightly so Noct was sitting dog style. Prompto held Noctis's hips as he continued thrusting in him. Prompto panted and moaned, saliva dripping from his mouth. Prompto's cheeks were flushed pink. Prompto was so aroused that he felt like he was in the clouds.

"Prompto?" Noct moaned and whined as he felt lonely. Noct got up and turned his upper body slightly while still being fucked by Prompto. He lifted his hands back to hug Prompto's neck. Prompto held his sides and got close to his face. Their lips hovering over each others mouths.  
"Aah....haaa" Noctis moaned.  
Prompto stared at Noct's lips and kissed them erotically.

"Ngh...hmm..muahh...Aaaahhh" they kissed then parted lips as Prompto thrust in more and faster. Prompto stopped and led Noct to the wall in front of them. Prompto pressed his body againsts Noct and continued fucking him. Noct felt the cold wall in front of him and the hot dick feeling up his insides behind him. Noct looked up to the ceiling in pleasure and arousal. He gritted his teeth then looked down.

"Noct....." Prompto said to his ear.  
Noct turned his head to the side just enough to make eye contact with Prompto who was asking for release. Noct nodded his eyes in approval and Prompto came inside him instantly.

"Haaa..ngh...aaaah!!!" Prompto moaned out as he released. As he released Noct felt Prompto thrust further in him and shiver.

Prompto breathed in Noct's ear and licked it. Prompto took out his member from Noct and Noct collapsed down to the bed, turning over face up. Semen ran out of Noct's ass. Prompto looked down at Noct, gaining his breath and sweat dripping down his side temple.

Noct closed his eyes and continued panting as he regained his breath. The feeling was good. Noct was almost wishing to fuck already as well. Should he just do it to Prompto or wait for Luna?

Prompto layed in the bed and hovered over Noct. Their faces inches apart. Noct opened his legs to make room for Prompto. He wrapped his legs around him lazily. They looked at each other, Prompto touched Noct's hair locks and played with them. Noct's hair was soft despite being messy. Noct touched Prompto's lips and chin, and pulled him in for an erotic kiss. They felt each other's face as they frenched kissed and made out right there. Their tongues intertwining and hot breaths replacing their own. They kissed and kissed, they looked like a couple in love. But this was just pure pleasure. They continued kissing for several minutes before they stopped to get air. Prompto layed on top of Noct, Noct feeling the weight above him. Noct could feel Prompto's hair tickle his cheek as Prompto whispered erotic things to his ear. Prompto sure liked teasing.

"Noct?"  
"Yeah" Noct whispered back.  
"You feel good"  
"I...do?"  
"Yeah.......being...able to fuck you....is good" They continued whispering to each other.  
"What...you were planning this?"  
"No...not at all"  
"....."  
"Its just...I never thought it would feel good" He moaned softly in Noct's ear which sent a tingle down his member.  
"Well....I can't say nothing about that"  
"But....lucky you" Prompto lifted his head up to look at Noctis in the face.  
"Why?"  
"Cuz, you got Luna...." Prompto looked down at Noct's mouth and whispered in Noct's lips. Noct's eyes were half lit up as he was feeling aroused by this senseless teasing. This guy sure improved in one day.  
"Luna?..."  
"Yeah...you will get to fuck her....and not just from the ass~~"  
"Thats my fiance you are talking about"  
"What would you do if I fucked her in front of you? What would you...do?" Noct froze and stared at Prompto's eyes.  
"You are not saying....?"  
"Yeah"  
"A.....threesome?"  
"Yeah" Prompto whispered and kissed Noct softly.

Once they parted lips Prompto continued teasing.  
"Better yet, why not watch me fuck her"  
"Prompto...you're not serious right?"  
"......no.......that only happens in fanfics"  
"Ok because I was about to punch tbat face of yours"  
"What? Would you rather fuck her and I fuck you by the ass at the same time? I think she would love it" Prompto kissed Noct one last time and rolled to his side. Noct was about to retort back but Prompto fell fast asleep.

Tch tbis guy..........but what would Luna think if she found out about Prompto and me. Would she let me explain? Would she understand? Will tbis ruin anything? Will I feel anything?

Noctis got rid of the sound barrier and fell asleep.

**5:40am**

______________________________________

Ok so I want to thank and apologize to everyone who had been waiting for an update. I wasn't able to update soon because I have a life too. This was short to ease the wait but I'll be updating tomorrow as well. I just want to remind you guys that this Friends and Benefits thing Noct and Prompto are having is only going to last for two months until the wedding. But I won't be covering every single day. I have a couple sideline characters here in this story and I want to see how I can add them to this drama and not just keep them in the sideline, like Nyx. Ok I hope you enjoyed this short update.

Now Question Time.

1\. Was this a nice update?

2\. Was this just enough to ease the waiting?

3\. Was the smut ok?

4\. I have been thinking....should we have a threesome?

5\. Who would you want from all the characters presented in the story to find out about Noct and Prompto secret? (Luna, King Regis, Gladio, Ignis or Nyx?)

6\. Are you anticipating for the next chapter?


	10. Chapter 8: Something Is Wrong

Chapter 8: Something Is Wrong

** Part 1 **  
Oh oh

**8:30am**

Prompto was the one to wake up first with Noct laying beside him sleeping. Noctis was dressed in grey sweats and a black t-shirt. Prompto stared at Noct confused. He must have changed while I was still asleep. He quietly got up and walked towards his backpack that layed by the bed. The floor was cold beneath his feet as he changed into some gray sweats and a white tank top. His hair lay down loose, and messy. He had the "sex hair" for sure. He looked hot and he felt hot.

Once changed he returned to bed with Noct under the bed sheets. Prompto turned and curled to his side, staring at Noct's face, his fine lines and long eyelashes that made a small shadow beneath them that pierced his skin. Prompto looked closer and lightly blushed at the thoughf of kissing him and feeling his lips. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. Something was wrong. Why was he acting this way? Why did he suddenly get shy, embarrased and....

Prompto raised his hand to reach Noct's sleeping face. His skin was soft and his breaths were steady. Prompto looked at Noct as he cupped and caressed his face with delicacy.

No it can't be......I'm I......

Prompto's thoughts were stopped when Noct turned around and stretched, slowly waking up to turn back to Prompto. Prompto supressed an expression of surprise and hoped Noct did not notice him touching his face while he slept.

"Hey.....you changed" Noct looked at his clothes.  
"Yeah.....morning buddy" Prompto tried to act as normal and playful as usual.  
"Morning.." Noct smiled back and then turned around to sit up.

Prompto blushed madly and turned around, faking he was grabbing something by the bed.

Noct stretched and cracked his back and neck. As he did so, across the bed was Prompto sitting and watching him do so.

"....hey come here" Noct signalled Prompto, patting the mattress next to him. Prompto scooting next to Noct. Prompto's heart skipped a beat when Noct turned slightly to have a better look at him. One hand behind Prompto. Prompto stared at Noct's eyes with wide open eyes anticipating for Noct's next actions.

"Why so shy?~" Noctis whispered, getting closer to Prompto's face and looking at his lips.  
"Uh......"  
Noctis brought Prompto to a soft kiss. It almost felt loving and Prompto was feeling different about it now. It was not just good but amazing. Noct slid his left hand under Prompto's tank top and felt his abs and chest as they both kissed and never broke apart. Their heads tilted to the left and right to better kiss deeper. Noct's tongue asked for entrance and so Prompto accepted. Their tongues interwined.

Prompto moved in front of Noct and pushed him back down to the bed without ever breaking the kiss. For a while they were there, stopping for a break or two. They panted into each other's mouths as they regained their breaths.

"Prompto...."Noct stared up at Prompto aroused. Prompto stared down at him with different eyes. They were soft and caring.  
"....." Noctis watched Prompto go out of his sight as Prompto slid down to Noct's groin and grabbed the bed sheets to cover himself, so you could only see Noct's upper body. Noct could not see him anymore but felt his sweats and underwear be pulled down just enough to reveal his member. Noctis held onto the sheets besides him embracing for the worse as he felt a warm wet tongue lick the side of his dick. The sensation came again as Prompto licked the top of his dick and sucked on it.

"Haaa" Noct gasped. He turned his head to the side, panting softly as Prompto continued to suck him off. Prompto took Noct in whole and made a popping sound when he released his dick.

"Heuugh..." Noct whined quietly.  
"..you like it?" Prompto whispered before he continued to suck.  
"Ngh...YEAH...haa" that came out loud but not loud enough to be heard outside the room.

Prompto slowly began to bob his head up and down as he took Noctis whole even more every time.

Noctis gasped and silently panted.

Prompto increased his pace, bobbing faster by the minute, Noctis was about to moan, but both stopped abruptly.

Because.........

______________________________________

Ok here you go. This is the beginning of the upcoming parts for this Chapter 8 of Something is Wrong. This is a small update so bare with me. I tried to stop in a way that could create suspense and anticipation for next part. I hope you liked it.

What do you think will happen?

Any guesses?

What do you think just happened? Why do you think they suddenly stopped?

I would like to know so I know I'm writing it right and understandable. Ok Until the next part.

 


	11. Chapter 8.2: Something Is Wrong pt. 2

**Chapter 8.2: Something Is Wrong**

**Part 2**  
Prompto?

* * *

 

Prompto increased his pace, bobbing his head faster by the minute, Noctis was about to moan, but both stopped abruptly.

**8:50am**

_Knock Knock_

Someone was knocking on Noct's door. Who could it be? Could have they heard? No. They were not loud. Prompto took out Noct's member out of his mouth quietly. Noct just froze in place staring at the door.

_Knock Knock_

"Noctis.......are you awake?" A way familiar voice was heard at the other side of the door.

Noctis eyes grew wide open as he gasped.

"Dad" He gasped, barely a whisper.

Prompto smiled beneath the sheets and took Noct's dick whole.

"Haagh" Noctis gasped and gritted his teeth while holding the bed sheets beside him.

Prompto began bobbing his head fast.

"Son?....." King Regis asked worried.

"Oh dad.....I'm just getting ready" Noct said but with a light shiver in his breath.

Prompto continued bobbing his head sucking Noct's dick.

"I just wanted to say that I would like to have a word with you later this evening."

"Yeah" Noctis said.

Noct's was at his limit and came instantly gasping as quietly as possible.

"I would have liked to send someone to tell you but I really wanted to talk"

"Ok dad......I'll...." Why Noct continued to talk, Prompto removed the bed sheet that covered him so Noct could see him and his lower body. Prompto quickly grabbed Noct's penis and stretched his dick's foreskin over Noct's penis earning a confused look and a look of plea to not keep going. Prompto leaned forward so he hovered over Noct, their faces just inches apart.

"No...Prompto..please no" Noctis barely whispered to Prompto with a face as if he were to cry.

"So you will come over for dinner today is that right?" King Regis sad which startled Noct.

"Yeah...I'll see you at aaahh~~"

"Son you alright?"

Prompto began to pump side to side fast, feeling their members inside each other's members. It hurt but it felt good.

Prompto layed his left arm on the side of Noct's face and with his other hand he docked Noct.

"Fuck~" Noct's lips spelled it out, Prompto and Noct looked at each other's eyes. Noct was panting internally. Noct closed his eyes with pain and open them again. Prompto stared down at him and tilted his head towards the door.

"Yeah I'm ok...I just hit myself...I'll see you in the evening" Noct struggled to breath as he talked.

"Alright, I'll see you at the evening" King Regis smiled and left to the nearest elevator, leaving the floor where Noct's room layed.

Once he was gone, Noctis summoned his magical Sound Barrier and moaned loudly.

"UghaaahAAAHH...FUCK PROMPTO HAAA!" Noctis held Prompto's neck with both hands and lifted his head a little so he could touch Prompto's lips with his.

Prompto stared down at Noctis with lustful eyes. His cheecks slightly pink and sweat running down his side forehead.

He continued to dock him.

"Hhaa..AHAHH FUCK. NNGGHH" Prompto continued, moaned and whined in pleasure.

"Prompto I'm gonna kill ...you AHHHGH"

"Not before I fuck you first" Prompto whispered in Noct's ear.

Noct it's only been a day.....but I think something is wrong. I think......I don't want this to end.......

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hair and brought him to a deep erotic kiss. Lips and tongues intertwining and exploring unknown places in their mouths.

Hmmm...yeah...this....I don't want this to end....you make me feel alive....I'm I breaking the rules we made? Do I like you?more than a friend? More than a brother? I don't want to be a lover? I want to be yours only. I can't believe it. What would you think? Would we end it? Will I not be your friend? Your brother?

Prompto thought and parted for air. Not long after did they both came.

Prompto seperated both their dicks as semen dripped down to the bed.

"Why so shy?" Prompto whispered to Noct with a serious face.

"..." Noct looked up at Prompto and then smiled.

This gave Prompto shivers that ran through his body and butterflies form in his stomach. Why does he look so cute all of a sudden? Prompto thought.

Noct brought Prompto into another heated kiss. However, this time Prompto led, he took this time to express his feelings that were forming through this kiss. It was soft, deep, nice and....loving. Noctis felt it. It was at this moment...that Noct began to worry.

They parted lips and Prompto stood up pulling up his underwear and sweats. Noctis did the same.

"Ok, I'm gonna just go to the restroom and I'll be off then ok?" Prompto smiled slightly and headed to the restroom. Noctis saw it. Prompto looked different and felt different. He seemed manly, more serious, thinkative.

Prompto closed the door behind him.

It was at this moment that Noctis began to worry.

It was at this moment Noctis thought that ...... Something was wrong.

* * *

  
Woaw!!!! Ok this is the second part to Something Is Wrong!!!! The following updates me be short like this one but its so you guys don't wait too long. I'll need time if I made it longer. And I think during the weekends I will update with longer story. There will be some drama later on, maybe a fight, maybe even a sad scene of reflection or anger.

Ok so~~~~~

You like it?

Were you expecting this?

How did you feel?

Whats gonna happen next? Haha


	12. Chapter 8: Something Is Wrong pt. 3

** Chapter 8.3: Something Is Wrong **

**Part 3**  
Noct, I've Done Something Wrong

* * *

 

 

**9:20am**

Prompto walked out of the restroom. He seemed tense, serious, shy and manly. Noctis layed in bed, playing in his phone as Prompto got close to the bed and grabbed his backpack that layed beside it. He put his stuff away so he could leave. As he did so, Noct looked and stared at Prompto.

Hmm? What's wrong Prompto? One minute you are shy. The other minute you are spontaneous. And right now you are serious. What is wrong?

Noct thought.

Prompto closed his backpack and put it on. It looked good on him even though he wore grey sweatpants, a white tank top, and a black hoodie. His hair down made him look so erotic and it made him more hotter as he put his hood over his head. You could only see his face, several strands of hair falling over his eyes.

Noctis stared in aww.

"Ok, I'm off then" Prompto scratched his "neck" and let out a soft smile.

"Uh, yeah" Noct answered.

Prompto walked towards the door as Noctis stood up from the bed and watched Prompto closely.

Before Prompto could turn the knob once he got to the door, Prompto was stopped by Noct's voice right behind him.

"Prompto.."

Prompto turned aroumd to look at him.

Noct's eyes widen a little but Prompto did not notice.

"Yeah?" Prompto whispered.

Noct got closer to Prompto.

"Prompto, com here...." Noct got more closer to Prompto. He slowly held his hips and Prompto blushed at the touch.

They both stared at each other. Noct tried to figure out what made Prompto seem different today. What was wrong?

"One more?" Noctis barely whispered as he softly kissed Prompto. Their lips softly brushed each others lips, feeling each others warmth as their tongues explored unknown places. Prompto was confused. He grabbed Noct's shoulders as he felt he were about to fall. Prompto whined as Noctis continued to kiss him and moan in pleasure. Noctis felt Prompto's hips with his hands. His hands roaming throught forbidden places. He grabbed Prompto's butt and it earned a gasp from Prompto. Their lips seperated, gasping for air as Prompto layed his head back in the door behind him. Noctis found the opportunity and kissed his neck. He sucked and looked for his soft and weak spot. Prompto gritted his teeth and whined. Noctis let go and pulled down Prompto's hoodie so his head was exposed again. Noctis grabbed his blonde hair with his left hand and turned it slightly to the side to expose his neck more. Prompto felt a warm and pleasure feeling in his neck as Noct kissed him there and sucked softly trying not to leave any bite marks. Noct pressed his body towards him and touched him all over. They kissed again and again. Prompto felt like he was about to explode. Prompto was feeling something. He just wasn't sure. He wanted more. He wanted Noct. He wanted to be his and only his. They stopped kissing and Noct pulled down Prompto so he sat on the floor. Prompto breathed for air, resting his head by the door behind him. Noctis spread Prompto's legs and took out Prompto's dick.

"Noct..." Prompto said tiredly.

Noct licked his penis and took him whole.

"Heug...aahhh" Prompto grabbed Noct by the hair and felt Noct suck his dick. Oh it felt good.

Noct. Aahh. This is.......... Why?......... why I'm I feeling anxiety. Why do I get jealous by just thinking of you doing this to anyone else? Fuck...I can't believe it. Noct is sucking my dick fuck. It so good. Haaa. Noct I don't want this to end. Never. .......i think.....I've done something terribly wrong.

Noctis bobbed his head, making popping sounds every now and then.

"You feel good" Noctis murmured while he sucked his penis.

"..ah yeah~" Prompto held Noct's hair. One of his eyes closed. His cheecks were flushed pink and he tried to look for air as he panted and moaned in pleasure.

Noct bobbed faster and Noct knew Prompto was about to climax as Prompto's pants became a little louder and irregular. Noct let go and pumped with his hands a few times before Prompto came.

"Aahhh" Prompto rested his head back, his eyes half lid open, panting and looking for air.

Noctis looked at Prompto and kissed him on the lips. Licking his lips and tongue. Once they parted, a string of saliva connected each other's mouths.  
Noctis once again summoned his sound barrier and then Noct grabbed Prompto's penis with his right hand and started pumping up and down. He grabbed Prompto's neck with his left. Noct then bought his mouth to Prompto's ear and began "teasing". Noct started moaning and panting in Prompto's ear.

"Haa..haaa..aahh~" Noctis breatbed in his ear. It send shivers down Prompto's spine and he whined in pleasure as he felt Noct jerk him off. His voice was thick and sexy. His moans were music to Prompto's ears. Prompto stared into outer space and embraced every moment of pleasure right now.

Noct. I have indeed done something wrong. (prompto cries internally) I'm sorry Noct. Im so sorry. But.... I think .....I have fallen for you. I....

 

 

 

I......

"Haa..haaa.aahh~~" Noctis continued to moan in Prompto's ear.

 

 

 

  
I love you Noct.

  
______________________________________  
Like I said. Next parts will be short. So how was it? Satisfying? What do you think of Prompto's inner confession? Ready for next update?

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 8: Something Is Wrong pt. 4

**Chapter 8.4: Something Is Wrong**

**Part 4**   
I'm So Sorry

* * *

 

Prompto walks down the stairs outside the citadel where a cab awaits him. His steps seemed tense, not energized. Noct saw that, as he watched Prompto get into the cab that then drove out of the citadel until it was out of plain view.

Noct put his hands on his pockets and turned around to go back to the palace.

That kid sure knows how to worry someone.

**_Phone rings_ **

"Hello......Luna..hey............morning to you too.........no.....yeah I could comment on it this evening......yeah......have dinner with Regis today.....haha......no I am good...how you been?.."

**10:30am**

Prompto layed his house keys and backpack in the table. He was not hungry to his amusement but he was really torn. He felt sad. Something he had not felt in a while. Why was he sad? Why was he confused? Why was his heart about explode?

Prompto knew what is was.

_Noct_

Prompto went straight to his room, taking off his shoes on the way, holding the walls to keep himself balance as he did. He slowly slipped into bed and hid under the covers and curled up on his side as he covered himself from neck to toe.

Prompto stared at the wall beside him as he thought through his feelings.

_...... (sigh)..... What I'm I going to do? Its been only a day and I've broken the rule................I don't want to loose him.........._

Prompto curled his body more as it ached in emotional pain. Tears fell down from his eyes, making wet lines down his cheeks. He sobbed quietly as he covered his face with the covers.

_......Noct...........I'm so sorry......_

He continued to sob.

_If only I had never invited you over for a few drinks.......I'm so stupid.......we were friends.......brothers........now........I can't see you that way..................(sigh).....I want you......just you.....(cries quietly).........Why?.......what have I done...........I wish I could just undo things.....why does it hurt so much?..........maybe.........I think.......I should not see him for a while.......yeah thats a good idea...........Noct.......I'm really........I'm so sorry._

Prompto cried until he fell asleep as he dreamed of nothing but darkness.

______________________________________  
Ok another short part. Just 373 words not including this ones. No smut here ladies and gentlemen. Haha I can see those faces lol. But yeah. I think we all need a break on the smut for now. Smut will be back again soon. Probably in 2 more chapters? I can't keep that promise.

What do think should happen next?

How was this?

 


	14. Chapter 8.5: Something Is Wrong

**Chapter 8.5: Something Is Wrong**

**Part 5**   
Alone for Real This Time

Prompto woke up, his eyes swollen from crying. It was quiet. Silence filled his room and house. He felt the pillow next to him and hugged it tight as he buried his face in it.

I'm alone........I've always been alone........my parents died when I was young..........but how come I feel so empty and alone now after all this years?............(flashback of Noct's face staring into space)

Prompto let out a small sigh and though it took awhile, he got his strength and lazily got up. He tripped in his steps and held the walls nearby to hold himself as he went straight to the restroom.

**2:30pm**

Prompto got out of the restroom and scratched his neck. His steps felt heavy in the cold floor and stopped as he grabbed the chair from the kitchen table and sat on it. He rubbed his face with his palms and then covered his face with his hands. His heart still ached, this was a living emotional hell. He hit the table with his fists and got up from his seat. He walked around impatient, holding his hair in anxiety. He breathed in deep breaths as he walked to the couch nearby and layed down there. He looked up at the ceiling thinking of Noct.

_Noct.....noct...NOCT......why can't I stop thinking about you?_

Prompto whined in fustration, a tear threatening to fall as he did. But, the sound of his phone ringing made him freeze in place. He looked up at the kitchen table as he saw his phone ring .

_Who could it be? Is.....is it Noct?. No. i can't.....I'm not ready....I can't. I can't._

He covered his face with his hands as he heard the phone continue to ring.

 

  
"Yes?" Prompto picked up the phone and answered.  
"Prompto? Hey why did it take long to pick up?"

Prompto's heart raced as he heard Noct talk through the phone.

"Uh..I...I fell asleep" he said nervously hoping Noct wouldn't notice.

"Hmm...ok" Noct answered, suspicion running through Noct's face.

"So you need anything?"

" _Uhm...no, just bored"_

"So why not call Luna" Prompto said, sadness covering his face.

" _I did, but she had to do some work..AND I have no training today, pretty much I'm free today"_

"Haa, me too" Prompto faked a laugh.

" _And I think it was for the better"_

"Why is that?"

" _Well you did do me hard last night and this morning.......remember?.....I'm really sore"_ Noct let a small laugh.

"Oh...yeah..haha..sorry about that" Prompto blushed and faked another laugh.

" _You know you can come over anytime, right?"_

"Yeah I know"  
". _..so would you like to come over again"_  
 _"_ Today? _"_  
" _No not today dumbto haha you just came"_  
Prompto smiled at the nickname.

" _Or I could go to your place. We could have some fun. Talk, play and stuff"_

"Like.....have sex?" Prompto whispered the last part.

" _Huh? You say something? I didn't hear you_ "

"No...nothing, but..."

"....."

"I have some business out of the city"

" _Business....out of the city?"_

"Yeah...you know I love chocobos and I got a job at a chocobo place, just for about 3 weeks....so I won't be around"

Prompto lied. He had no job. He just couldn't bare to watch Noct knowing that he was in love with Noct and that he was going to marry Luna. Its like betraying their friendship. He just did not want to loose him. Noct can't find out.

_I'm sorry._

"

"...."

" _Well whatevers, you are in vacation and you have to get your head in something"_

"Yeah I do" that sounded more serious and sadder than he wanted it to sound and Noct noticed it.

" _Prompto are.........nevermind....I'll wait for you until you come back then. Good luck, I hope you have fun_ " Noctis cheered on Prompto.

"Yeah"

" _Ok then, I will leave you, I'm gonna go meet Regis"_

"Ok then, luck man, have a nice day"

" _Yeah, you too, have a nice one"_

**End phone call**

Prompto stood by the table and layed the phone down.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Haagh..heug...uugg" Prompto sobbed as he slowly fell down to the floor. He cried for a long time, letting everything out. His heart was destroyed and his heart was in agony. He gritted his teeth to supress his sobs but couldn't. He broke down.

_How I'm I going to live like this?.....how?! ....why?.....WHY?!!! It was only a day! One damn day!! I can't tell him. What if he finds out? No.....please just stop this pain. What have I done?......Noct....please forgive me. I love you....I love you....I..........I think .... Its time for me to not see you anymore. So no one gets hurt. So Luna or you get hurt. Yeah......I think this is it........_

Prompto stopped crying. He stood up and wiped off the tears that remained and gathered all his courage to make the decision he was about to make.

I think its time I never see you again.

A tear fell from down his left cheek. He walked back to his room and closed it behind him.

_As always...I'll be alone....alone for real.. this time._

~~~~~~~~

Noct hanged up and thought on what Prompto said.

_A job? Out of the city? When? 3 weeks? Why now? ..... (Flashback of Prompto saying 'Yeah I do")_

_What was that? Something is definitely wrong. Maybe he is just tired..........uhm....why I'm I worrying too much?_

Noct started getting butterflies in his stomach.

_What?.....why I'm I thinking about him too much?......maybe because we have been intimate this last day but I've been intimate with Luna too though not to that extent to having sexual intercourse. More like just kissing. And I've never felt what I'm feeling now with Prompto with Luna. Sh*t!! Something is definitely wrong._

* * *

  
Ok here is another small update. I don't have much to say but that I already have the drama and fights planned out between the two and maybe an accomplice. And maybe a unfateful attempt from Prompto that can end his life. So will Noct grow feelings for Prompto or not? What do you want? And I think the next part will be the last part to this Ch8. Then next up will be Chapter 9: All About Us. Maybe that will be the title. Everything changes once the story processes. Until next update soon.

 


	15. Chapter 8.6: Something Is Wrong

** Chapter 8.6: Something Is Wrong **

**Part 6**

**S** **omebody Free Me From My Pain**

* * *

 

"Good"

Gladio told Noctis as Noct sat down by the stairs near by, exhausted from training.

"Yeah"

Noct cleaned off the sweat off from his head and drank from the water bottle that was handed to him.

"That should be it for today. You did good. I'm off. Take a shower and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure"

Gladio left him alone and Noct grabbed his phone to call someone. He dialed his number. Prompto's number.

"Sorry the person you are trying to contact is either out of service or disconnected.....sorry the person you are trying to contact is either out of service or disconnected."

 _Dammit_.

"Is everything alright?" Ignis said, scaring Noct.

"uh.........no"

"still can't contact Prompto?"

"No"

"You did go check out his house, I assume?"

"yeah, but he wasn't there.............. did you?...were you able figure out his whereabouts?'

".......I did"

"You did?!" Noct jumped up with wide eyes.

Ignis stared at Noct.

**Ignis's Flashback**

Ignis drove to Prompto's house alone.

He stepped out of the Audi R8 that Noct lend him. He inspected Prompto's house from the outside and then proceeded to walk up the stairs to the door of his house. It was locked. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Ignis adjusted his glasses with his middle finger and was slightly startled by a noise at the bottom of the stairs.

_Prompto!_

Prompto wore black sweats, a white tank top and a black hoodie. His hair grew a little. His hair wasn't styled up but layed down. Longer strands of hair covered his forehead and eyes. It was hard to see his face, even more since he was wearing his hoodie. Prompto held a black bag of instant noodles and he slowly and lazily walked up the stairs.

"Prompto" Ignis said without trying to scare him, which failed.

Prompto stopped in his steps and slowly looked up. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Ignis!"

"Yeah that's me"

"uh...what are you doing here?"

"I heard from Noct four weeks ago, that you got a 'job' out of the city"

"four weeks..." Prompto whispered to himself.

"He has been trying to contact you since then and you haven't picked up once"

"......" Prompto looked down and proceeded to open the door behind Ignis.

"I haven't told Noct, but I investigated you"

Prompto opened the door to his apartment and went in, Ignis following close behind. Ignis looked around the house and saw a lot of opened and finished instant noodle cups spread in the kitchen table and couch. No light entered the house. The curtains were all closed and Ignis realized that Prompto did not go out much.

Prompto layed the black bag he carried in the table as Ignis closed the door behind him.

"You.....investigated me?"

"Yes"

Prompto sighed and placed both hands on top of the table hiding his face away from Ignis.

"...."

"You never had a job in the first place. You lied to Noct"

"It's not like I wanted it to"

"So why did you do it?"

"its complicated"

"its going to get complicated once Noct finds out"

"Well there is no need for him to find out"

"why not? He is worried about you. I've never seen him like this? Everyday I see him attempt to call you with fail."

"well he has no reason to worry"

Ignis was growing suspicious.

"Prompto, may I ask?....I think something wrong is going on around here and I've been thinking about it for a month now."

"wrong?...." Prompto chuckled at Ignis statement.

"What is going on between you and Noct?"

Prompto's eyes widened and a tear threatened to come out.

"......nothing"

"what do you mean by nothing? There is definitey something going on"

"no.....there isn't anything and won't be anything going on. Not now. Not ever"

"What do you mean?" Ignis asked, getting closer to Prompto.

"......I did something bad Ignis"

"bad?"

Prompto nodded and a tear came out.

"Yeah......but I have made my decision and the best thing is that I never see him again"

"Never see him again?"

Ignis grabbed on his shoulder and turned him around to see a teary Prompto.

"Prompto?"

Prompto gritted his teeth and tried to suppress his sobs, tears falling down his cheeks.

"There isn't more to say..........please don't tell him you found me, its for the best"

"Prompto what is going on?"

"I can't tell you"

"why not?"

"because it's a secret"

"Well that means I'll tell Noct then" Ignis turned around to head to the door but Prompto pulled him back .

"Please don't!" Tears fell down his cheeks.

"So what is going on?! Why are you in this state? Why does this place look messy and dark?! Why is this place filled with empty Instant noodle cups?! Tell me!!"

"Because......"

"What's wrong Prompto?" Ignis asked calmly.

"I am all ears Prompto, now speak"

"its.........ok..........just.......you can't tell anyone.......its a secret that only Noct and I have." Ignis listened carefully.

"A month ago, I invited Noct over and .........I don't know how but one thing led to another and we.........did stuff ........ he proposed we be Friends with Benefits until he got married"

"stuff,.......you mean sex" Ignis stared at Prompto.

"yeah, sort of ......... but he is still a virgin ok" he blushed.

"so what is wrong?"

"Well when I slept over at the Citadel............we did it................I did him" He whispered the last part.

"so he got mad?"

"no....he didn't get mad...........it was good...........we did it a couple times that night.........and in the morning too.............but"

"but?"

"we had this rule"

"rule?"

"that everything was just for pure pleasure and that no emotional feelings were to happen or grow.........and I agreed, but I broke it...................I noticed that morning that I was starting to feel something.................it was only a day, I thought,.........and Noct was able to win my heart"

Ignis stared at Prompto who was looking away the whole time.

"I thought maybe it was just my imagination and maybe not seeing him would prove that but I was wrong...............Ignis............I love Noctis...........I don't want to loose him..........so I faked I got a job so I wouldn't see him, so I wouldn't hurt him. I can't let Noct find out my true feelings understand?! I can't. It's been a living hell. I miss him more everyday and I don't think I can live much longer. But I love him so much that I want him to be happy with the person he loves, Luna, even though it would mean the end of the world to me.

"Prompto why not talk to him?"

"No! I cant't!"

"Look, I won't say anything? This is something Noct has control of and should fix"

"But...I don't want to loose him" Prompto began to sob.

"Well, you already lost him by cutting all contact with him and deciding not to see him anymore"

"No...I" He cried.

"Prompto.......I can't stand by and look when it has come to this....I don't know if I will be able to lie to Noct....he is my future king and I can't desobey his orders or requests. Understand?....if he asks.....I may have to tell him."

Prompto began to cry quietly.

"I'm sorry Prompto, I'm greatly sorry..but it's my duty to be truthful to the King."

"Right"

_**End of Ignis's Flashback** _

"So?!"

"Noct.......I can only tell you that he never left and he has always been at home"

"What?" He gasped in confusion.

"Yes, he never had a job. He lied."

"But why?"

"That is for him to tell you himself"

"Wait.....you talked to him?"

"Yes, I have"

"When? How?"

"Noct.....I wouldn't argue too much but I recommend you go see him and talk to him.....he isn't well as it seems"

"Is he sick?!"

"No.........But Noct......I want to ask you something"

"Yes"

"What is Prompto to you?"

"....to me?"

"........."

"......what do you mean?"

"...Noct....." Ignis got in front of Noct's face.

"......"

"Noct...........it was only for a day.......and I want to ask if you too broke the rule?"

Noct's eyes widened.

"Rule?"

".....I know"

Noctis looked away.

"Don't worry....I won't say anything. It is your call and decision to make. What is it that you really want?"

"I want?.....I...."

"I urge you to find out soon before people get hurt, IF they get hurt"

"Hurt?...........I ........Iove Luna and I want to be with her but.....I also........"

Noct stared down into space.

"Go.......find out what is it you want"

_What I want? Whats wrong? Prompto what is wrong? Why did you lie?Whats going on? Why do I feel nervous, anxious, impatient?_

**5:50pm**

Prompto sat in the floor. He looked up at the ceiling as he rested his head on the wall behind him. Tears continued to fall, his face was numb by now.

_I can't take it anymore. Would it be best to be gone from this world? Always alone. Yeah...I would be alone again. I'm sorry Noct._

Prompto got up and walked towards the kitchen where he got a knife from the drawer. He stared at it and walked towards his room.

_My life is nothing. But what can I do? I know this will be useless. Ending this won't erase the pain. I'm stupid by just thinking of doing this._

Prompto sat down in his bed and placed the knife over his wrist.

Tears fell fown as he was about to cut himself and ended it all.

......

Noct drove to Prompto's house and ran towards the door once he arrived. He turned the knob and it was locked. Noct didn't waist any time and warped through the wall. He blinked and turned around to see a mess across the kitchen and living room. Tbere was no sight of Prompto. The house was dark but little light came from the corners of the windows from the moon. He ran to the restroom and he wasn't there. He ran to Prompto's room and saw Prompto about to cut himself. He warped in front of Prompto and kicked the knife away from him.

"Noct!"

"What do you think you are doing?!!" Noct grabbed Prompto by the collar of his hoodie and pushed him against the wall.

Prompto pushed him away.

"Just...leave me alone!" Tears falling as he spoke.

Prompto walked towards the knife nearby and attempted to grab it but Noct grabbed Prompto by the wrist which earned a hit by Prompto in the face. Prompto grabbed the knife and aimed it at his heart.

"Prompto!"  
Noct warped ahead and hit the knife again. Noct pulled him down into the bed as he struggle to keep Prompto steady.

"Noct....why?...just leave me alone" he cried.

"No I can't...not....before I figure whats going on!"

"It's none of your business"

"Whats wrong Prompto? Why did you lie to me? Why are you in this state!!?"

Prompto gave up and sighed in pain. He wasn't resisting anymore.

"Prompto" Noct said, staring down at him.

"I did something terribly wrong"

"......."

"I broke the rule.....dammit......it was only a day!!.............you just don't get it.........I love you Noct. I fell in love with you!Do you understand!!!!?"

Noct's eyes widened and his heart fluttered.

"Prompto..."

Prompto gritted his teeth and attempted to fight Noctis off but not before Noct pinned him down more. He spread Prompto's legs with his own. He grabbed both his wrists so he wouldn't move.

"Noct...let g-"

Noct kissed Prompto in the lips. Noct kissed him deeply. Noct had been yearning for this and it was at this moment that Noct realized that he too loved Prompto.

"Hmmm...nghmmuahh" Their tongues interwinded and they felt each other like they hadn't felt each other in years.

They parted for air and Noct whispered to him, their lips brushing each others.

"Don't ever do that to me.....I thought I was going to loose you"

"Noct" Prompto cried.

Noct kissed him again and this time not just for pleasure but romantically.

Noct slipped his hand below Prompto's tank top to feel his abs and chest. They kissed erotically and Noct began grind his groin with Prompto's.

They both gasped and then looked at each other.

"Prompto....let me do you...please?" Noctis said sweetly.

"Uh......Noct" Prompto blushed.

Noct pulled down his pants and Prompto's as well. He open his legs and prepared him.

"Aahhh..Noct"

"Its gonna hurt first"

"Aahh~~"

"Oh its right here"

"Noct"

Noctis positions himself on Prompto's entrance and hovers over him so his face hovered over Prompto's face.

Prompto held onto Noct's shoulders, preparing for the worst.

"Ngh...aaahh"

"Aaahhhng..haa" Prompto gasped.

"Haa....shh shh" Noct panted and hushed Prompto quietly.

"It hurts....ngh..Noct" Tears fell once again down his cheeks.

Noct brushed the long blond strands of hair from Prompto's forehead and kissed his forehead.

"I know..I know...shh....shhh...I'm here...I'm here....Prompto"

"Haaa...aah" Prompto quietly moaned as he felt his skin stretch inside and adjust to Noct's full size length.

"You are so tight"

"Please..move....Noct....please"

"Prompto" Noct thrust out then in harsh. Prompto gasped and moaned in pleasure. Noct watched his reaction as he began to fuck Prompto. He thrust in and out. Increasing his pace as time passed.

"Aaahhh....It feels good...fuck....Prompto....I'm fucking you.....fuck!!....ngh...ngh...haaa...does it feel good? i can feel your insides...so hot"

"Yeah...Noct right there..right there"

Noct continued to fuck him. Prompto got up and without releasing Noct, Noct got up too, still inside Prompto and he carried him to the wall next to them and fucked him there. Prompto wrapped his legs around Noct's waist.

"Fuck.....Noct...aahhh...come on..faster...faster"

Noct fucked him hard on the wall...he lifted Prompto's right leg up to get a better angle and fucked him big time.

Noctis felt good. The pleasurable sensation was felt through his penis.

Noctis pinned Prompto to the bed again and continued to fuck him there.

"noct~" Prompto felt lknely and Noct kissed him. Noct grabbed hold of Prompto's penis and began to stroke it as well.

"Noct....fuck....hmm....stop...I'm gonna....fuck~~" he gasped.

"Cum for me..........Prompto.....I wish I could have come and found you sooner.....I'm sorry.......Prompto......I love you"

Prompto teared in happiness.

"I love you too" Prompto kissed Noct eroticall and lovingly.

As they kissed, Noct continued continued to fuck him on the ass.

Prompto grabbed Noct's ass and squeezed it. He felt his soft, perfect, smooth, round ass and spanked it, earning a moan from Noct. Noct layed his head on Prompto's neck. Prompto was close and hearing Noct moan in his ear in pleasure turned him on even more.

"Aahhh...aahh...I could..haaa..fuck you all day...this is so good..Prompto....cum...cum...for me..cum with me....come on come~" Noct moaned in Prompto's ear.

"If you say it like that...I'm gonna aaahh..I'm gonaaaahhhh..I'm AAHHHH FUCK~~~ aawws Noct...fuck~aahh"

"Ngh...aaah" Noct came instantly with him.

______________________________________  
Oh~~~~~~~ how was this? Disappointment here? It's gonna get complicated now in the next chapters.

Will Luna find out?  
Will he still marry Luna?  
Will Ignis stand in their way?  
Or will Regis find out?


	16. Chapter 9: All About Us

**Chapter 9: All About Us**

**Part 1**  
Let Me Sort This Feelings Out

  
**7:30pm**

Noctis hovered over Prompto as they both panted for air.

They both stared at each other deeply.

"......" They stayed silent.

A cold drop of water fell down Prompto's cheeck. A tear from Noct.

"Noct?.." Prompto asked worryingly.

Noct had both hands placed on the bed on each side of Prompto's head.

Noct looked at Prompto, a few tears falling down now and then.

"......."

"....Noct..." Prompto whispered.

Noct raised his hand to caress Prompto's face. He ran his thumb and fingers around his chin, temples, eyebrows, lips, the entire face, contemplating all of his features.

Noctis closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He raised his right hand, forming it into a fist and covered his eyes with it.

"Noct..." Prompto whispered again, sitting up in front of him.

The house and the room layed dark but not took dark that they couldn't see each other's features.

Prompto pushed Noct's hand away from his face. He cupped his face with his hand and massaged his temple with his thumb. When a tear fell, he cleaned it off with his thumb.

Noct was in emotional pain. He was in a huge difficult dilemma.

"Whats wrong?" Prompto asked, looking straight to Noct's eyes.

Noct eyes stared at the bed.

"Look at me....please.....Noct"

Noct turned to look at Prompto.

They both stared at each other as Prompto waited for Noct to talk.

"I..........I'm...so confused" Noct silently cried.

"I said I loved you.....but I also love Luna" Prompto stared at Noct as he opened up his feelings. A tear fell down Prompto's cheek as he continued to hear him speak.

"I am stuck between the two most precious beings in my life........its so hard to bare"

"...."

"I'm so sorry. This....isn't fair for both you or...Luna"

"...."

".....I feel sorry for both..."

"Don't be......its your choice to decide and it it's Luna who you stay with.........as long as you are happy.....even though it hurts me...I will be happy."

"Prompto.....it's just.....I......I feel so.....helpless.....having to choose makes me feel disgusting.........I guess I need time to figure out.....what I want and whom I really love"

"......"

"Do you understand Prompto?"

"Hmm" Prompto nodded.  
"I do" Prompto cupped Noct's face and brought him close for a soft kiss.

His lips were soft and it was more than he could take. Noct layed down in his back, as Prompto hovered over him and continued to kiss him.

"I'm so sorry" Noct whined, tears falling.

Prompto kissed them away and kissed Noct's neck.

"Ngh..aahh"

"Hmm...don't be Noct....hhmm.....don't ever feel sorry"

Prompto looked at Noct again and starred at Noct's blue orbs.

"I love you so much...I will never be able to hate you....you are my life"

"Prompto" Noct said sadly.

Prompto kissed Noct. They went slow, feeling each moment as their minds turned blank. Prompto kissed him and kissed him passionately, holding his chest and abs, turning his head side to side, left and right, up and down, licking and sucking his lips. Their tongues interwined, french kiheadg never seemed so hot. Prompto grined his member on Noct's. Noct gasped and continued to kiss Prompto.

"I love you Noct"

"Hhmm...Prompto...I love you too"

Prompto whined and grined his member on Noct's. Humping him, his dick sliding up and down, feeling Noct's member below. Prompto whined in pleasure over Noct's mouth.

"Aah...Prompto.....slow down" Noct lifted his head in pleasure.

"Slow down?......but I'm feeling good...Noct.....can I go faster? Huh? Please?" Prompto whined in pleasure, his cheeks flushed pink as he continued humping him.

"Prompto if you say it like that...I'm gonna....hmmm" Noct gritted his teeth.

"Noct look at me...let me see that face...please...only to me...let me see that face no one has......cum for me...."

"Prompto~ha...ha....ha....ha....ha...hahaHaHAHAHAHHA!!!!"

Both released.

And if it were not enough, Prompto went in for a last round.

"I'm gonna go in Noct.......let me feel you"

Noct grabbed Prompto's member and placed it in his entrance. His skin feeling weird as he felt it get comfortable to his "thing".

"Noct......did I ever tell you......I love fucking you and that it turns me on knowing you feel good?"

"......I....." Noct stared at Prompto lazily.

The universes clashed and spinned. Planets exploded, stars mixed, the worlds became one as new living forms felt good to be born and alive. It felt good. It was good. The sensation ran throughout the milky way as it was about to release it's magical weapon.

Prompto hugged Noct's head. Noct hugged Prompto as he felt Prompto thrust in further in and out. Every moment more intense and pleasurable.

"Prompto........I feel good...this feels good....more...I want more" He kissed him as he was about explode in a million galaxy stars. The stars called out to Noct as they enlightned him with ecstasy.

**9:00pm**

They both layed in bed asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. A lot of stuff to talk over and to discuss. Almost 4 hours of pure sex had gotten them worn out but it wouldn't be enough for both. 4 more weeks until Noct would get married. Or...will he?

______________________________________  
Wow sorry for the late update. One week it has been XD. Were you guys lonely? I hope this story isn't getting boring.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very first smut. Warning if you don't like smut don't read because when I say smut, it's because it's gonna get smutty HOT


End file.
